


Don't talk to strangers

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO Sex, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mind the Tags, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, fairy tale AU, mention of the past child loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: “Don’t talk to strangers, don’t leave the path and walk straight to Grandmother’s house.”The village of Jakku has a dark and terrible secret. An unknown evil lurks in the nearby forest and will only be satisfied with an annual offering of a local virgin.  Nobody knows where the mysterious messenger comes from every year. Once a year, a masked person appears out of the forest and selects the virgin to be offered to the forest.Poor little orphan Rey, is wrapped in the ceremonial red cloak and escorted by the whole village to the edge of town. In a hundred years, none have ever returned.  Will Rey be eaten by the Big, Bad Wolf, or does she have a few tricks up her sleeve?





	1. Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/gifts).

> The prompt: "Big Ben Wolf finds himself drawn to little Rey Riding Hood, but she isn’t as helpless as she seems and can definitely hold her own against a beast like him. But maybe she’s just enjoying the chase? (Fairytale, canon, ABO, Smut, no smut you decide!)"
> 
> Here you go, darling! :)

** **

**Don’t talk to strangers.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

"Anything you want to tell me before I go?" Rey smirked, frowning at Finn.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't leave the path and walk straight to Grandmother’s house," Finn reminded her, and Rey rolled her eyes.

She knew exactly what to do. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. Rey took her staff.

"I fucking know that," she murmured.

"Rey," Finn remembered himself. "I'm sorry, peanut..."

She smiled at the sound of her nickname. It was so tender. Finn had always been the one to make her smile.

"I'm just so worried. I want it all to work out, honey... And I'm just worried about you, you know."

Rey shrugged. There they were again - Finn's priorities... Finn was always about making things work. They had been preparing for this day for years now, had been taught by their elders... 

They had to make it work!

And Rey knew that Finn was worried about her... But their mission was always the most important thing for him... Even since they were kids. And Rey had always hoped that maybe... maybe... one day things would change and _she_ would become the most essential part of his life...

"It's okay," she smiled, reassuringly. "We have work to do."

Finn nodded, tense, and opened the door for her.

"I love you, peanut."

"I love you too."

Outside, the sound of drums made Rey shiver. Their whole village was here. People were exiting their houses, watching Rey. Women were crying, holding their daughters closer, and men's fists were clenched.

"Little Red Riding Hood, be careful..." the sound of the old song made Rey's eyes water. "A Big Bad Wolf is waiting for you in the woods... You will go inside, and you cannot escape him..."

Rey lowered her head, moving up the street to where the elders' hut stood.

"You are so pure, but it's the price we must pay..."

Finally, tears started to fall down Rey's cheeks. Their plan or not, but people in the village were happy that she had been chosen to go into the forest... 

She'd spent her whole life here, in the village of Jakku. But she was still a stranger... A girl from nowhere. 

Rey had been found on the edge of the woods when she was a little girl. She had been no more than five years old back then... Leia brought her up, teaching Rey everything she knew... There were several other girls too... Those who, according to Leia, could have been chosen... But Rey was the one... And now she was moving up the hill towards her death.

"You are so pure, but it's the price we must pay..." the line was repeated again and again, and Rey thought about all the times she'd been together with Finn. They had almost had sex several times, but Finn was the one to stop. Rey wasn't sure that they really cared about whether a girl was a virgin or not in the woods. Whoever waited for her there. But Finn still didn't want to risk it.

By the entrance to the elders' hut, Leia was waiting for her. Other elders were watching Rey respectfully. The old woman handed Rey the basket, and the girl smiled ruefully.

Why, oh why were they so sure that the Evil of the forest wanted bread, butter, cake, and berries? She couldn't say. This was a tradition that had been kept for decades... Rey took the basket.

The villagers gathered around the hut.

"All hail the virgin!" Leia exclaimed to the crowd.

"Hail the virgin!" the crowd exploded.

"This pure creature is our price for our safety!" Leia went on. "One virgin that the Evil has chosen, for a whole year of prosperity and safety. We thank you, virgin!" the woman bowed to Rey.

This was all surreal. Leia had always called Rey by her name before today. But this was what was going to happen from the very beginning.

When the messenger from the forest, a creature in a wolf-mask, had arrived and pointed at Rey's house, she froze, standing on the porch.

_This happened..._ she'd thought back then, and up till now, Rey felt like she wasn't a part of this world anymore. She should be afraid, but surprisingly, Rey felt like this was her one and only destiny.

She was born to be chosen to die in that forest.

Another elder, Lando, put a red cape on Rey. The cape had a hood, and Rey felt surprisingly calm.

She loved the color red. She'd had her own red cape at home, and this one resembled it. Rey didn't know how she could feel this good in clothes that were supposed to be her burial clothes, but she did.

Leia took Rey by the arm, and together they moved towards the edge of the forest. The villagers followed them, everything around them covered in darkness. The moon was full but if it wasn’t for the torches, nothing could have been seen.

By the edge of the forest, Leia and the villagers stopped.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't leave the path and walk straight to Grandmother’s house," Leia repeated the words of the ritual saying.

Rey nodded, turning to the crowd. Women were crying louder now, with their hands over their mouths. Even some of the men's eyes were teary. Rey bowed.

It was also a part of the ritual, but after she'd spent so many years saying goodbye to the girls from the village who had gone before her, the girls who were just like her now - young, eighteen to twenty-two years old - Rey was sure that people were sincere in their goodbyes.

No one wanted to be in her place...

Rose Tico, Rey's friend from the village, was crying by Finn's side, and Rey tried to smile at her reassuringly. Rose had also been prepared to go into the forest today. But she hadn't been chosen.

Rey looked at Finn for the last time, turned away, and entered the woods.

Surprisingly, the light of the moon shone brighter here, lighting Rey's path. She knew this road. Grandmother's house was a rocky cliff on the shore. Everyone was afraid to go near it, but Rey had always known that the Evil only appeared there once a year... On the first day of summer, they sent a messenger from the woods. No one knew who "they" were, but the chosen girl was always prepared and sent to Grandmother's House when the moon became full for the first time in Summer... No one had ever returned.

Only once had they found the body of a girl who'd left... It looked horrifying. Like someone had torn the poor thing apart...

The Evil killed the girls. And then, returned again after a year.

Today was Rey's turn.

She took a deep breath, clinging to the basket in her hands.

After an hour of walking, Rey heard the sound of the waves. The smell of the ocean touched her nostrils, and Rey thought for a second that it was somehow more intense today...

She felt strange after the stress of the day. Her body was hot, and her neck itched in odd places... The night air caressed Rey's skin, and she shivered. It was dark and cold around her.

She was on the cliff.

The view from here was stunning, but Rey had no time to enjoy it. She was tense. She was nervous... Her death was right around the corner.

Suddenly, behind her, Rey heard a low growl.

She turned abruptly, the basket falling from her hands. 

An enormous wolf was standing in front of her. The creature was twice as big as Rey, and she took a step back in sudden, sheer terror. 

The wolf snarled at the girl.

The beast seemed tense. Its muscles were moving under the skin that was covered in raven-colored fur. Rey was trembling now... Her death was looking her right in the eyes.

And then, the wolf jumped at her...

There was a mere second when Rey was still afraid, but after it passed, Rey knew precisely what to do. She pulled out her staff in a flash and blocked the beast's jump with one swift movement, rolling under it.

The staff had two blades at each end. It wasn't the best weapon, but Rey knew how to use it.

The beast fell down but was back on his feet in a second. This second, however, was enough for Rey to hit it with her staff again.

The beast snarled, and Rey hit again. This time, however, the creature dodged the staff. Its movements were rapid and dexterous.

Rey realized one thing: she hadn't managed to kill the beast with the first strike... and now, she was doomed.

The wolf circled Rey, and she tried her best to protect herself, but it was bigger and stronger. Suddenly, the wolf jumped at her again, and this time it was able to scratch Rey's arm.

Rey's staff fell out of her hands, and she grabbed the wound, feeling her warm blood on her hand. The wound was deep, and the pain was terrible, and Rey realized that this was it... The beast would end her now...

Their plan failed. She was dead.

However, the beast wasn't attacking her for some reason. It was probably playing with its prey, because the wolf circled her, not coming near... 

And that was the moment when Rey realized that she had nothing to lose anymore.

Suddenly, Rey remembered who she was. Yes, she wasn't born in Jakku... But she was raised there... And the people of Jakku were hunters...

Rey was the huntress...

With a cry, she attacked the beast, blocking its hits and reaching towards him with her staff. Rage was boiling in her blood and suddenly, Rey felt much stronger. She hit, and hit, and hit again until she saw a soft spot in the beast's defenses... Then, she jumped on the wolf.

Her hit was so strong that the creature fell and rolled on the ground. There was a massive gash on his face now, left by Rey's staff.

The wolf was looking at her, and the expression on its face was somehow... astonished... Rey wanted to move and kill him when suddenly the wolf's body started to tremble... It was shaking hard, and Rey didn't know what to do... She couldn't go near the creature because it was convulsing on the ground now...

And then she saw it...

The wolf's legs were changing... They were changing, turning into something else! The fingers and toes of its claws became longer, and then, the fur started to disappear.

This went on for several minutes, until Rey saw a man who was lying on the ground, panting heavily. There was a nasty wound on his face, one that would probably scar later. 

Rey had never seen anything like this before. She was in such a shock that she couldn't move. The man was massive, but he was a man, not a wolf. He had raven locks and a big nose and...

The man was naked.

Rey gasped, lowering her eyes. She'd never seen a man's... part before... Even with Finn, he always remained clothed, fighting the temptation...

The man's thing was erect...

Rey didn't know what to do. This wasn't an evil beast... This was a human... Just like her... And he was lying on the ground, not wearing anything and bleeding.

A sudden gust of wind hit Rey, and she couldn't breathe any longer...

There was a smell... The most beautiful, fascinating, captivating, indescribable scent in the world.

It did strange things to her body because Rey couldn't stand on her feet any longer. She fell down, gasping for air... The smell remained, and Rey felt her skin cover in goosebumps.

He was still lying on the ground but was staring at her, his eyes open wide.

"Omega..." he growled hoarsely.

Rey looked up at him in surprise, unaware of the word. The man got back up onto his feet, and Rey tried to stand up too, but she couldn't... Her legs wouldn’t move as the stranger walked up to her in his naked glory. 

She wanted to take her staff, but her hands also didn't work... Rey cried in terror. The man was by her side now.

"Don't fight it," he growled hoarsely.

Rey fell on her back, and all she could see was the sky full of stars and the moon, shining so brightly that her eyes hurt.

The moon...

The light of it was captivating, and Rey couldn't avert her gaze from it...

And then, excruciating pain hit her body...


	2. Mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will answer your comments when the anon is off! 
> 
> Thank you, guys! I appreciate them so much!

** **

**Chapter 2.**

**Mate?**

Rey's cry cut through the silence of the night. She was in so much pain! 

Rey had broken a bone once during her childhood. The Village Healer had fixed her leg and told the girl that she was lucky that her bones healed adequately. She could have had a limp. And Rey remembered that pain. The pain of bones being broken. Now, it seemed like every bone in her body was breaking, and Rey wished she could lose consciousness, but she couldn't.

She looked at her hands and to her utter terror, saw that her elbows were twisted. It was like someone had taken Rey's hands and ripped the bones from the joints.

_Don't fight it... _The voice in her head said. 

It somehow sounded familiar, but Rey couldn't remember where she had heard it before. 

_Let the Moon do its job..._

_The Moon..._

Rey's eyes opened wide, and all she could see was the shining circle in the sky, surrounded by stars. It was like someone was calling for her from above...

_Kira... Kira... KIRA, WAKE UP!!!_

Rey jumped to her feet and... howled...

She howled, and it was like her howl could be heard from every place in the world. Rey was howling, and the world was answering her. It was singing along with Rey.

No... Not Rey... 

Kira...

_Kira?!_

Rey looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. The colors of the world had changed. Everything seemed different now. It appeared as if the night was over because Rey could see everything around her very clearly. She could also smell better. The smell of the ocean was filling her nostrils. The wind was caressing Rey's fur...

_FUR?!_

Rey froze, finally realizing what had happened. She was standing on all fours on the cliff, and her body, from what she could see, was covered in brown fur. Rey wasn't a human anymore. She was... a wolf.

_"What's happening?!"_ she wanted to shout, but instead, another howl left her mouth. No, not her mouth... 

Her maw.

_Don't try to speak,_ the voice in Rey's head said. _Think instead._

Rey was shocked, but somehow she managed to do as she was told.

_Who are you?! _She thought. _What is going on with me?!_

_My name is Kylo..._

_Where are you?!_

_Right here._

Slowly, Rey raised her head and realized who was talking to her. The giant black wolf who had turned into a human not so long ago was looking at her again. Had Rey thought that his eyes were red? The creature was watching her, and Rey swore that she had never seen such beautiful eyes... However, she had no time to think about it. Her terror won over, and she cried out in a howl and rushed away from the cliff... Away from the beast.

_Stop! _She heard in her head. _Don't run, Omega!_

Her whole body wanted to obey, but Rey was stronger. Her new form gave her incredible speed, and she used all of her powers to run as fast as she could.

The black wolf was chasing her. He was fast as well, but Rey had wounded him, and that gave her some advantage. She ran through the forest, jumping over small streams and creeks. Rey's new body didn't care if there were stones and pine needles under her legs... under her paws... She didn't give a damn. She ran as fast as she could.

However, Rey slipped at some point. The pain was extreme, and Rey realized that she had probably twisted her ankle. She couldn't run any longer. And as soon as she stopped, Rey was knocked off her feet by a massive black body.

They rolled down the hill, tumbling over each other, but at the bottom, the black wolf was on top of her.

And Rey felt strange... She wasn't scared anymore... The feeling was different... Unfamiliar... It was like every inch of Rey's body was reacting to the touch of another wolf. The beast was panting heavily above her. 

_Who are you?_ Rey heard his voice in her head again. And then... _Omega..._

Rey shivered at the word, howling again. But this time, it was a howl of pleasure. 

And then the wolf bit her.

The sensation was so extreme that Rey's body started to convulse on the ground. However, it wasn't painful. It was delightful.

Rey's body sang, and the pleasure was so unbearable that Rey lost consciousness.

_She wasn't in the forest anymore. Around her, there was only a thick mist, and Rey couldn't see anything else through it. Above her, the Moon shone brightly. Rey looked at herself. She wasn't a wolf any longer, but she wasn't a human either. She was standing on her two feet, and her body didn't lack a feminine form... But she was still covered in fur._

_And then she saw him._

_The man from the forest walked up to her, looking at the girl in awe. He looked different too. His body was even larger than before and was also covered in fur... Rey looked lower and gasped. He was naked, and his man's part was hard. This time, it didn't confuse her, however. She looked at the man and felt nothing but extreme arousal... Now she could name the feeling. Rey blinked, and then she saw that the man also had a tail. Just like she did._

_"What is your name?" the man whispered._

_She wanted to tell him her name, but she didn't remember what it was now. She used to be a girl from the village. She used to have a name... But now, all she could come up with was..._

_"Kira," she replied, surprised by how low her voice sounded._

_"I am Kylo," suddenly, the man cupped Kira's face and caressed her cheek._

_That was the moment Kira realized that the man... smelled. His smell was so intense, and Kira couldn't help but melt from it. He was so handsome... His eyes were shining in the moonlight as he lowered his face to hers and touched her lips with his._

_It was like Kylo was hesitating, so Kira stood on her tip-toes and closed the distance between them._

_"Gods..." Kylo growled, deepening the kiss._

_He was so passionate, and Kira wrapped her arms around Kylo's broad chest. He pulled her even closer, not letting her move, consuming her lips and her face. Kira had never felt this good before. _

_Suddenly, Kylo pulled back a bit, raised his head, and howled._

_The sound made Kira shiver, and it was as if the Moon called for her too. She also raised her head and joined Kylo, howling at the sky._

_"I have been dreaming of you for so long..." he whispered into her ear._

_Kira closed her eyes, melting in his arms..._

_And then she woke up._

She was naked and wrapped in something red, and someone was carrying her somewhere. Her body felt perfect. It was like Rey had slept for hours and had finally woken up. She tried to move, but couldn't, as her carrier blocked her attempt.

"Stay still," the man growled, and Rey recognized Kylo's voice from her dream.

This time, it didn't sound very loving.

"Where are you taking me?" Rey asked, feeling terror penetrating her bones.

"Shut up," Kylo growled, and Rey felt like she was hit in the guts by his reply.

One of her arms hurt severely, and Rey managed to look at it. It looked like someone had bitten her. Rey wasn't sure if that someone was a wolf or a human. But the wound didn't look right.

"You... You bit me," Rey suddenly remembered the bite the black wolf had given her. "You..."

"That is not a mating bite," Kylo growled, and Rey wasn't sure that he was talking to her. "That is not a mating bite... That is nothing... Nothing..."

It was like the man was delusional, and Rey closed her eyes, terrified.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered.

There was no answer.

There was no answer, and Rey started to cry.

Kylo was carrying her somewhere, and she could feel his body tensing with her every sob.

And then, after half an hour, he finally stopped. Rey still couldn't see anything when suddenly, Kylo put her on the ground, and Rey's covers fell from her. Rey gasped, as she found herself standing absolutely naked... Naked and surrounded by people...

She looked around abruptly. Behind her, Kylo was kneeling, his head lowered. Rey looked at the people and gasped... There were so many familiar faces... She couldn't believe her eyes. These girls had been dead for years... They had been sent to the woods and never returned... There were a lot of people Rey didn't now, but the girls from the village were also here... 

Rey was so shocked that she cried out and fell, losing consciousness again. The last thing she felt was two massive arms catching her.

Rey opened her eyes, finding herself in a hut. The place didn't look familiar. Several fur blankets covered Rey, and by her side, a fire was burning. By the fire, a young woman sat. Rey looked closer at her and almost squeaked in surprise.

"Hello, little Rey," Paige smiled at her. "Long time, no see."

Paige was Rose's sister. Seven years ago, she had been chosen to go into the forest.

"You are dead," Rey whispered, and Paige laughed heartily.

"I assure you, I am as alive as a woman my age can be," she smirked.

"But..."

"You need to learn a lot of things, little Rey," Paige smiled, interrupting her. "But first, you need to eat."

Rey was eating a hot bowl of soup, still not believing her eyes. Paige was smiling at her softly when two more people entered the hut. They were old — both of them around Leia's age.

"Rey, this is Jyn and Cassian, our healers," Paige introduced them. "They'll have a look at you. You had a tough night."

"Hello... Rey," for some reason, Jyn's voice trembled. Cassian patted the woman's shoulder and smiled at Rey too.

"Hello..." Rey murmured. "It's... Nice to meet you?"

"It is nice to meet you too, Rey," Cassian smiled at her, and for a second, the man resembled someone.

"I need to see how you are doing. How was your first shift?" Jyn asked.

"My shift?"

The man and the woman looked at Paige, and Rose's sister rolled her eyes.

"I haven’t managed to explain things to her yet..."

Jyn turned to Rey, frowning.

"Rey, you are a wolf," she said, and Rey's world stopped spinning. "You turned into a wolf tonight. It was your first shift... They won't be that painful again, but I need to have a look at your bones."

Rey couldn't believe her ears.

"I thought..." she whispered. "I thought the Evil killed you," she murmured, looking at Paige.

"I was going to die that night," Paige shrugged. "But I came to Grandmother's House and met a wolf there... That wolf scratched me, and the Moon called for me... Just like it called for you, didn't it?"

"It did..." Rey whispered, remembering the voice, coming from the Moon and asking her to wake up.

"It happened to all of us... You see, Rey, people of the village - we call them Betas, by the way - had been at war with wolves for centuries... At some point, they managed to put a spell on us... The spell doesn't allow any wolf to cross a specific border in the forest after they shift for the first time. Our territory is quite vast, but we can't go near any villages. In exchange for that, our messengers arrive in every village to collect 'a victim'", Paige made quotes in the air. "What they don't know is that those girls were actually not victims, but werewolves... Just like you, or me..."

"How is that possible?" Rey frowned. "You were born from two humans..."

"That was a part of the spell..." Paige explained. "Some girls who are born from humans have a wolf inside them... You see, our pups here... They are all boys... So our messengers collect the girls from the villages. We are actually happy to be here, Rey... They would kill us if they knew..."

Rey was dumbfounded. She couldn't process this.

"There is another part of the story," Jyn sighed. "All wolves here are Alphas... You'll see what I mean pretty soon... But there is a legend that someday an Omega wolf would appear in the village... And when she mates the Leader of the Pack and has the first pup, the spell would be broken... And we will finally be able to pay the Betas back..."

"An Omega wolf?"

"Yes," Cassian frowned. "And this year, we found her..."

Rey looked up at the man, frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Who is she?"

"You are the Omega wolf, Rey," Paige said quietly. "The one who is to be the mate of the Leader of the Pack. The one who we were waiting for!"

Paige sounded excited, but Rey saw Jyn and Cassian frown.

"Mate? What does that mean?"

Suddenly, Paige blushed.

"Oh," she murmured, confused. "It’s... It’s a lot like marriage. But... For wolves..."

_Marriage?!_

Rey could see Cassian smirk and roll his eyes.

"The mating process is something that happens between two wolves, Rey," Jyn explained. "It is quite intimate... Your mate will bite you... And you will be connected for life."

"That sounds painful," Rey could feel her face getting paler.

"Actually, it is the most amazing thing that can happen to a person," Jyn smiled. Her smile was, however, sad. "But... It's hard to describe... Mating also involves... an intimate connection..."

_Intimate connection?_

"Do you mean sex?" Rey asked boldly.

"Thank Gods someone is direct here!" Cassian exclaimed. And then he frowned. "Yes, Rey... Yes, we do..."

"You will mate the Leader of the Pack, Rey," Paige smiled. "This is a great honor."

From the corner of her eyes, Rey could see Jyn's frown becoming deeper. 

_Mate... _

Suddenly, Rey remembered her dream... She had been with Kylo there, but before she saw it... Kylo had bitten her.

"Is Kylo the Leader of the Pack?" she asked, an unknown feeling of hope spreading through her chest.

"Kylo?" Jyn raised her brow. "You mean Ben?"

"He... He told me his name was Kylo when I shifted," Rey murmured.

"Did you two... speak?" Cassian wondered, concerned.

"We did... He was inside my head, telling me not to fight it... Is he the Leader of the Pack?"

"It's impossible," Cassian murmured.

"What is?" Rey was a bit tired already.

"Usually people can't speak to other members of the Pack during their first shift... And him telling you his wolf's name... It is not something that happens just like that... We all know Ben and the name of his wolf, of course... But you were practically a stranger when you first met..."

"Is he my future mate?" Rey asked again.

She still remembered how his lips tasted on hers. All that was happening to her was surreal. She'd been sent to the forest to kill Kylo. And now, it turned out that she had so much more to know... She wouldn't have believed it if Paige wasn’t sitting in front of her, alive and well.

"No, Rey," Jyn shook her head, sadly. "Ben is not your future mate. He is the second in command in our Pack... You are to be the bride of the Leader Snoke."

Rey's heart sank. Jyn looked very sad, too, and so did Cassian. Only Paige grinned happily. It seemed that the older couple knew something that Paige was unaware of.

"Snoke?" Rey whispered.

"Yes. He is the Leader of the Pack. Has been for more than two decades now..."

_Two decades?!_

"How... How old is he?" Rey whispered.

At that, even Paige's face became concerned.

"He's... old, Rey," she said.

"_How_ old?"

"He is around sixty-five lunar years old, sweetheart," Jyn murmured.

"What?!" Rey exclaimed, jumping on her feet. "No!"

"Rey, this is a great honor! You'll be the Mother of the Pack!" Paige pleaded. "And Leader Snoke is a mature wolf! They say that all his past Mistresses were sorry to leave him when he told them to go.”

_Mistresses?! Oh, for Gods’ sake!!!_

This was all insane. This couldn't be happening! Suddenly, Rey moved her hand, and a sharp pain hit her. The wound from the bite that Kylo had left was hurting.

"You say that my future mate will have to bite me," Rey hissed. "But Kylo... Ben already bit me!"

"What?!" all three wolves were watching her, their mouth agape. Rey showed them the wound on her hand.

"Oh, my God..." Paige whispered, looking at it. "Well... This is not a mating bite..."

"But he still claimed her," Cassian murmured.

"I want to talk to Kylo," Rey hissed. 

She didn't know what she wanted from him. But the feeling in her guts told her that he was her only hope.

And that was the moment the man himself entered the hut.

***

"Well done, my boy," Snoke smiled at Ben. "Such a loyal wolf you are."

"I serve my Pack," Ben bowed his head.

"Sure... Sure... And with that new Omega that you brought to me, we'll take back what has been taken from us by the Betas!"

There was a time when Snoke was like a father to him. Ben worshiped the old man. The Leader wolf used to be powerful... Strong... He'd found Ben bleeding in the forest and taught him so much... Yes, some of his lessons were cruel. Ben had bled a million times from everything that Snoke had done to him. However, Ben had always thought that this pain was needed. Ben wanted to pay the Betas back. And he knew he had to be strong to do it.

But this girl... The Omega...

Ben closed his eyes, trying to not think about her. To not think about how much he had screwed up today.

He could still feel her scent. The softness of her naked skin under his hands... Kylo had taken over, and Ben had lost it... He had bitten her, for Gods' sake! If Snoke knew about it, Ben would be punished severely...

"We need to proceed with the mating ceremony immediately," Snoke said, lazily. "The girl is fresh, and I'll mount her easily," for some reason, the blood in Ben's veins started to boil at the Leader's words.

_She is not mine... I am loyal to the Pack!_

"I wish I didn't have to bother... She is too skinny from what I saw... But all I need to do is put some pups into her."

Ben looked up at his Master. He regarded the old man intently, trying to understand what had changed. Ben had spent years by Snoke's side... Why had he never seen how ugly the Leader of the Pack was? Snoke hadn't participated in hunts for several months now, delegating the leadership to him, and Kylo obeyed. Had the man gained some weight? There were many old wolves in the Pack... But none of them looked this senile...

Ben shook his head, trying to banish these thoughts.

Snoke's wolf was, however, strong...

"Bring the girl to me," Snoke ordered. "I want to meet her."

Ben bowed his head and exited the Leader's hut.

He walked through the village, trying to chase the thoughts of Rey's firm breasts from his head.

By Paige's hut, he stopped, hearing surprised and concerned voices from the inside.

"This is not a mating bite..." Paige's voice said.

"But he still claimed her..." It was Cassian.

"I want to talk to Kylo..." it was her... The girl... The Omega... Kylo gasped at the sound of her voice.

And then it hit him.

The bite. They had seen it... He burst through the door of the hut.

Everyone turned to him. He could see how scared Paige was. Always a coward, despite her being an Alpha wolf. Cassian and Jyn were different. Kylo had always respected them.

However, he had to solve the problem now.

"Ben," Jyn frowned.

"Leave," he growled.

"I haven't finished checking up on her yet."

"Leader Snoke wants to see his bride," Ben growled, and Cassian took a step towards him.

"Ben, you know you are in trouble... We don't want Rey to get hurt... Let us at least mask her wound with something."

Ben hated depending on anyone, but this was the first time in his life when he’d failed to do what he had set out to do... Cassian was looking at him, and Ben frowned, realizing that he did depend on the old wolf.

"Hide it," Ben hissed. "And keep your mouths shut."

Paige yelped, and nodded frantically, looking at him, and Jyn frowned.

"We are not your enemies, Ben," she said calmly. "We have been waiting for Rey to come to us for so long."

Rey... Her name was Rey...

"The only question is whether every member of the Pack realizes how important she is," Cassian murmured, exiting the hut. And then, he whispered. "Leader Snoke included."

With that, he left, and Ben stayed, looking at the door that Cassian had just closed behind him, frowning.

"It's ready," Jyn pulled Ben from his thoughts. Rey was wearing a long shirt now that covered the wound on her hand. "I put on some soothing balm too. The wound will heal quickly now," Jyn walked up to him. "However, it won't heal until tomorrow... And the Leader can be... cruel, Ben..."

She left, taking Paige with her, and Ben turned to Rey.

"Follow me," he growled, and for a second, Ben could see the painful expression crossing the girl's face. It almost made him vomit. She didn't move.

Ben dragged Rey along, grabbing her by the arm. Her scent filled his nostrils, and Ben was ready to cry out in pain. 

She was scared... terrified.

No wolf had smelled like this to him before. Was it because this girl was an Omega? Did everyone else feel it too? Or was it only him?

She didn't say a word, and Ben wasn't sure why. She'd said she wanted to see him, but now Rey was speechless. She didn't resist, and Ben felt like he was hurting a child. It was so unbearable!

By the Leader's hut, they stopped.

"Enter," Ben growled, and suddenly noticed tears rolling down Rey's face.

She was crying soundlessly, and a sudden flashback hit Ben. 

A lonely boy, alone in the forest.

Unintentionally, he raised his hand and reached for Rey's face, wiping her tears away. Rey sobbed, and he gulped at the sight of her. And then, he remembered himself.

"Enter," he growled once more, and Rey sobbed again before going into the hut.

Why was she obeying so quickly?!

_Mate..._ the whisper inside his head made him lose it.

Ben growled, slamming the wooden column at the entrance of the hut with his fist. The column cracked, and Ben came back to himself. He wanted to get out of here. But he had to wait for Rey to escort her back to her hut.

***

Rey was trembling, entering the Leader's hut. So many things had happened, and she couldn't even process them all. It seemed that Rey knew nothing about the world she lived in... Yesterday Rey was a young huntress from Jakku village who intended to defeat the Evil of the forest. Then, it turned out that the Evil wasn't that evil and that she was a... wolf! A wolf who was about to be married to someone she had never seen before in her life! 

Suddenly, she remembered Finn... How could she have not remembered him at all since she woke up? He used to be her...

Rey frowned.

Had they ever discussed who they were to each other? She couldn't remember. Finn had always been so determined to accomplish their task, to kill the Evil, to stop the murders of innocent girls... They had been together, but Rey realized that they never had a committed relationship... 

And maybe there was also one particular man... a wolf?... who made Rey forget about Finn...

_Kylo..._

She'd wanted to speak to him, but when he entered, something strange happened. A fantastic smell emanated from him, and Rey couldn't talk. She wanted to please him... She wanted to touch and kiss him. Just like he had kissed her in her dream.

Was it even real?

Rey couldn't tell, because as soon as Kylo entered, she realized that he wasn't that man from the forest any longer. He was angry for some reason... And he didn't want to talk to her.

"Come near, Omega," a sudden voice pulled Rey out of her trance. 

She looked up abruptly and saw a dark figure by the other wall of the hut. Rey took a step forward.

"Hm... The elders used to tell all of us that the Omega wolf would smell nice to her mate," Rey couldn't see the man who was speaking, so she took another step forward. "I can't say your scent is pleasant at all..."

Rey froze. She finally saw him. The old man with his face covered in scars sat on a massive chair that was covered with furs. The chair looked more like a throne.

"Bow in front of your Alpha," the man ordered.

Rey frowned at him. Unlike Kylo, his smell didn't make her melt... It made Rey anxious... Worried. And there was no way Rey would bow in front of the man.

"I said bow to the Leader of the Pack!" the man yelled.

"Why should I?" Rey shrugged.

She tried to look brave, but she didn't feel brave at all. 

Suddenly, the man growled and stood from his chair.

"You'll have to learn how to behave, little Omega," he hissed. "A wolf can't survive alone. And to be a part of the Pack, you'll need to learn your place!"

He was by Rey's side now, and the girl realized that he was much taller than her. He was, however, old... Very, very old.

"Bow!" he yelled.

"No," Rey shook her head.

His hit was painful and very powerful, and Rey fell to the floor at the man's feet, holding her cheek. The bastard had slapped her!

"You'll learn your place, little girl," the man hissed. "Take her away!"

As soon as the Leader said those words, Kylo entered the hut. He looked at Rey, then at the man, and for a second, Rey thought that he would attack the bastard.

"My future mate needs a lesson in the hierarchy," the old man smirked at her. "Take her away!"

It took Kylo a few seconds to follow the order. He dragged Rey along, away from the hut.

His smell was in her nostrils again, soothing the pain in her cheek. She was hurt and in pain, and Kylo wasn't looking at her.

"Don't let him do it to me," she could speak this time. She could speak, and she wasn't going to keep quiet. Rey could tell that Kylo heard her every word, even though he didn't stop. "I don't know what this mating thing is like, but don't let him do that to me, Kylo!"

At the sound of his wolf name, Kylo froze. They were already near Paige's hut, and slowly, he turned to her.

Kylo's jaw was working, and he was watching her intently.

"I had no idea who I was," Rey pleaded. "And I know that you kissed me in the forest... Please, Kylo... Don't let him do this to me..."

She could feel his scent changing. Rey had no idea what her words did to him, but she knew that they affected Kylo somehow. For a second, he was looking at her, and a tingle of hope blossomed in Rey's chest... And then, Kylo threw her into the hut, walking away...

Paige was inside, and she ran to Rey, catching her, as the girl almost collapsed on the floor.

"Rey!" Paige exclaimed, worriedly. "Darling... What happened?!"

Rey couldn't speak... Her cheek still hurt from the humiliating slap. She was so lost... What could she do? Could she run? Could she try to return to the village? Would she be able to, now, when she was also a wolf? What if she tried and the magic wouldn't let her cross the border? What would that bastard Leader Snoke do to her then?

Rey didn't know what to do. Desperately, she cried in the arms of Paige, who was murmuring some soothing words to her, not really understanding what was wrong with Rey...

***

Rey decided not to tell Paige what had happened in Snoke's hut. Paige was concerned about her, but Rey couldn't be sure that the girl would support her once she told her that she had confronted the Leader of the Pack...

Rey still couldn't understand how things worked here, in the woods... She'd spent only one day here, and it seemed that everyone here either respected or feared Snoke.

Rey tried to pull herself together. Everyone seemed to be excited about the upcoming "mating ceremony" as they called it. Rey was terrified. A lot of women walked in and out of the hut, helping Paige and Jyn prepare Rey. Rey was happy to have Jyn here... The old woman seemed to be the only one who didn't seem pleased about the mating shit.

Rey was washed and dressed. She had never been so clean in her entire life. Even her always-dirty nails were clean, and there were some flowers in her hair, for Gods' sake!

"The flowers are meant to help your future mate find you," she heard Jyn's whisper in her ear. The woman was adding more flowers into her hair, and Rey realized that she hated the smell. It was, however, familiar. "I added some Jakku lilies here..."

Rey turned to the woman, her eyes opened wide. Jakku lilies were used by the hunters to help them hide their smell to confuse the prey.

"You'll shift and run. It is the tradition. Snoke will chase you," Jyn whispered. "Run as fast as you can, Rey... Try to hide somewhere... I don't know if it will help... But you can at least try, girl..."

Rey's eyes watered at the woman's words.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

The woman squeezed her hand and took a step back. Suddenly, Rey heard the sound of the drums.

_The damn drums again..._

It seemed that the traditions here were similar to Jakku... The drums were played at ceremonies... The women, who stayed in the hut, put a long red shirt on Rey.

"The red shirt is the symbol of fertility..." Paige announced, and Rey frowned.

She had started to hate red in the last two days... 

Jyn opened the door for her.

"Run fast, Rey," she whispered as the girl passed her.

The girl tensed even more.

There was nowhere to run, and she knew it.

Outside, the loud sound of drums hit Rey, and she saw the people dancing. The Pack was big, and everyone was celebrating. When Rey exited the hut, they started to shout and clap, greeting her. Behind her back, Jyn suddenly started to talk, and everyone went quiet.

Even the drums stopped.

"This young wolf shifted when the Moon called for her," Jyn yelled, and the crowd cheered. "The Omega wolf! The one for whom we were waiting so long!"

Rey had never seen so many excited people in her life! They all looked so happy.

"The virgin wolf!"

How the fuck did they know?! There was no time to ask now.

"The She-wolf who is waiting for her mate to claim her. Is there a mate for her?!"

At this, the crowd fell dead silent, and Rey tensed. This was a part of a ritual, she could tell. And no one dared to speak.

"I am here to claim my mate..." the lazy voice of Snoke made Rey shiver.

The old Leader of the Pack walked from the crowd towards Rey and Jyn. He looked... and smelled... just as ugly as Rey remembered, and she wished there were more flowers in her hair, to help her not smell the man. 

_Disgusting!_

"Are there any other challengers?" Jyn frowned, and Snoke smirked at her.

"Do you really think that someone will challenge the Leader..."

"I am here to claim my mate!" Rey knew who said the words before he even spoke.

The overwhelming, unbelievable smell of Kylo had hit her nostrils before Rey could hear the words.

"I am here to claim my mate. And I am here to challenge your leadership, old wolf!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. My Queen

** **

**My Queen.**

"I am here to claim my mate. And I am here to challenge your leadership, old wolf!"

Rey couldn't believe her eyes. Kylo took a step towards the porch where she and Jyn stood.

"What are you doing, boy?" Snoke hissed. "Step back. I'll deal with you later. I have an Omega whore to deal with now."

There were gasps in the crowd, and Rey looked around, realizing that many people here were shocked by the old man's words.

"Go on, healer!" the Leader commanded, but Jyn shook her head.

"Another contender is challenging your position, Leader Snoke... According to the traditions, you have no right to refuse to fight. If you do, you will be banned from the Pack and will have to leave for the woods and never come back. That's what the Moon has taught us... This fight will be a fight to the death, so one of you will either leave the village dead or banned. It's your choice."

"How dare you..." Snoke hissed. "You have no right to anything. I am the Leader of this Pack!"

"Are you refusing the fight?!" someone from the crowd shouted, and Rey realized it was one of those men who were so shocked by Snoke's words concerning her. Some people remained speechless, though. Snoke had been in charge for decades. Most of the Pack had been born and raised under his reign...

"Shift!" Jyn commanded. "Or I will call for the Moon."

The crowd gasped again.

"You know I have this power, Leader Snoke," Jyn said calmly to the man, and for a second, Rey thought that she smirked. 

Snoke growled. 

"You will regret this," he hissed at Kylo and then started to shift.

Rey had never before seen a man shift. Mouth agape, she watched how Snoke's arms and legs changed, how his skin started to become covered with fur. He hadn't even bothered to take his clothes off, and they were now a pile of rags which lay around the giant wolf on the ground.

And, Gods, was this wolf huge! He had a silver mane, and his eyes were red. He was gigantic, much larger than Kylo, and Rey didn't know how anyone could defeat this beast.

"Shift, Ben," Jyn ordered, and Kylo looked up at her.

"I know what I have to do," he said, taking his shirt and trousers off.

It seemed, Rey was the only one who was shocked to see a man naked. Kylo got rid of his clothes and shifted. The familiar wolf was now standing in front of Snoke. The silver wolf snarled at Kylo. And then Snoke jumped on him.

Rey gasped, watching the two creatures fighting in the mud. Snoke was much larger than Kylo and much stronger. And yet, Kylo was faster and more flexible. Snoke bit him, and Rey saw blood on Kylo's fur. The old wolf was hitting the younger one hard — time after time. The fight was severe, and it looked like Kylo was losing.

Rey wanted to cry... To pray to someone... Or something...

She looked up at the sky and saw the giant Moon shining above the pines. 

_Please..._ she prayed to the Moon. _Please... Let him win..._

"Rey," she heard Jyn's murmur behind her back. "Rey, what are you doing?"

She turned to the older woman.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Did you just talk to the Moon?"

Rey didn't know what to say, and Jyn was looking at her with her mouth agape.

"My girl..." the old woman whispered, and Rey wanted to ask what she meant by that when the crowd gasped again, and Rey turned back to the battlefield.

It seemed that Snoke was about to attack, and Rey shivered because Kylo was now bleeding heavily. It appeared that Snoke's next move would be the last for Kylo. 

Snoke jumped, and there was a sudden flash of light that blinded almost everyone in the crowd. 

Rey looked around, astonished, watching everyone rubbing their eyes.

"The Moon heard you..." Jyn whispered behind her back.

Rey didn't pay the woman any attention because right now, she was watching Kylo biting into Snoke's neck, the old man's blood running down the younger wolf's fangs. The silver wolf convulsed several more times before he stopped moving.

And then something strange happened. Something bright shined from up above, and Rey looked up. The shining was coming from the Moon, and Snoke and Kylo were now lying on the ground in a big circle of light.

"He did it..." Rey heard murmurs around. "He challenged him and killed him... He's our new Leader..."

Rey looked back at Kylo. Suddenly the wolf flew into the air, floating above the ground. Rey squeaked, grabbing Jyn's hand, and the old woman squeezed her tenderly, smiling at the girl.

"It's alright... Just watch..."

Kylo's body was shining. It was like the light was healing all his wounds because there was no blood anymore. Only the scar that Rey had given him remained. There were more changes. Kylo's body was becoming larger, more massive. It was like he was growing, and finally, he reached the size of Snoke's wolf... And then... Then, Snoke's wolf started to grow smaller. When the process stopped, the old wolf's body was thin and decrepit. It began to shift, and soon there were only the ancient man's remains lying on the ground.

Kylo stood proudly in his wolf form, and suddenly, everyone around started to pull off their clothes.

"It's time to shift, girl," Jyn whispered into her ear, helping Rey to get rid of her ritual shirt.

Everyone around was shifting. There were so many different wolves! They were all so stunning! Rey shifted, too, and it went surprisingly well. It even felt pleasant.

Rey was Kira again. She was the smallest wolf in the Pack, but everyone was looking at her now. Kylo was watching her intently too.

"We all pledge allegiance to you, Kylo," Jyn's wolf's voice sounded in Kira's head.

She turned to the woman's wolf, a green-eyed, gray-and-white beast. By her side, Cassian's wolf stood, watching Rey and smiling (if a wolf could smile at all). Somehow, Kira knew the name of every wolf in the Pack, and she knew that her Pack knew her wolf's name, too.

_Her Pack?..._

Surprisingly, it felt so right to think that...

"All hail Kylo, the Leader of the Pack!" Jyn yelled.

"Hail, Leader Kylo!"

Kira could hear the words in her head, but for the outside world, they sounded like howls. The whole Pack was howling at the Moon, greeting its new Leader.

Jyn took a step towards Kylo.

"It's time to chase your mate, Leader Kylo," she said, and Kylo, who had been watching Kira since she shifted, snarled.

Kira shivered, but this was not a shiver of terror.

She was excited.

"Run, little wolf," she heard Kylo's voice in her head.

And then, she rushed away into the woods.

Her blood was boiling with excitement. She had never experienced any of this before today. The chase aroused Kira because she knew that Kylo was following her.

Kira was fast, though. Her new form possessed incredible speed, and finally, she managed to run so far away from Kylo that she couldn't feel his scent any longer.

_Scent?_

Somehow, she knew what this smell of Kylo was called. And Kira knew she had her own scent too.

She ran to a river and jumped into it, feeling the water caressing her fur. Kira felt hot, and the coldness of the water was bliss.

However, when she got out of the water, Kira was knocked off her paws by a large massive body...

Kylo had found her. 

Kira jumped back onto her feet, and faced the big black wolf.

"You can't escape me, little wolf," Kylo's voice in her head said.

Did it sound... teasing?

Kira, however, snarled at him. The thrill of the chase wouldn't let her give up this easily.

They were circling each other now, looking each other in the eyes. Kira's body was tense, and so was Kylo's. She found a moment of distraction and jumped on him, the two of them fighting in the leaves that were covering the ground around them. Rey fought roughly. But Kylo was stronger.

He was above her now, immobilizing her, not letting Kira move. He bit her neck, not drawing blood, but making Kira obey and lie still.

"Yield," he whispered in her mind. "I caught you, little wolf."

Kira stopped moving.

Kylo won.

"Shift," he commanded, and Kira obeyed. There was no way she could resist the voice he used, even if this voice only sounded in her head.

Kylo shifted too. The two of them, Ben and Rey, stood in front of each other in the middle of the forest, completely naked.

Suddenly, Rey felt like she was losing her balance. She felt nauseous and started to fall when Kylo caught her. She moaned, feeling his scent in her nostrils. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Don't fight it," it seemed it was Kylo's favorite line to say to her.

"What's... happening to me?" Rey asked, struggling to speak.

"You are going into heat, Rey..."

After that, she lost consciousness.

Rey opened her eyes to the sound of fire burning. She was in a small wooden hut where a fireplace was lit. Rey lay on a bed that was covered with furs.

"You are awake," Kylo's voice made her shiver. She turned her head to him, and he walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, bringing a small wooden plate with him. "You need to eat, little one..."

There was some raw meat on the plate, and Rey inhaled it, not even noticing that it wasn't even cooked.

"My good little wolf," Kylo whispered, and Rey turned back to him.

"I thought you left me to Snoke," she whispered, and Kylo growled, closing his eyes for a second.

"I didn't..."

Rey couldn't argue with this... She felt too weak.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered.

"Your heat is about to start..."

"Heat?"

Kylo caressed her face tenderly, and Rey couldn't help but melt at the gesture.

"You will crave me," he said then. "You will crave me, and I will crave you... And we will give in to it... I will take you, Rey. And then... Then I will mate you..."

She shivered at Kylo's words. He was going to have sex with her... And somehow she knew that he was telling her the truth... She wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Don't be afraid, my little wolf," Kylo's voice was so soft that Rey couldn't help but feel better. "I know that you are scared... But now I realize that this was meant to happen."

"Why do you say that?" she whispered.

"Didn't you feel it? Back there, in the forest? When I kissed you?"

Rey remembered that kiss...

"I dreamt about you for so many years... I didn't recognize you at first, but... I was looking for you in every wolf I have ever been with..."

For some reason, Kylo's words made Rey angry.

"Every wolf?!" she hissed at him, not knowing what the reason for her anger was.

Kylo laughed at her reaction.

"Just look at you, my little wolf... So jealous..."

Rey wanted to argue, but at that moment, he kissed her. Kylo lay on the bed, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, and Rey couldn't think anymore.

"I will rip out those wolves' throats," she hissed into the kiss.

"You won't have to..." Kylo murmured hoarsely. "None of them matter but you, Rey..."

She didn't know this man. Yet here they were, lying in a hut in the woods and kissing on the bed, covered with furs.

And then... Then it hit Rey.

The feeling was unbearable. The longing was indescribable. It was so painful... Rey didn't know what was going on, but her whole body burned. Her nipples were rock-hard, and she felt her cunt getting wet. She should have been embarrassed, but she couldn't care less.

"Kylo..." she moaned hoarsely. "Kylo... What's going on with me?!"

"Shh," his hot breathing was the only thing that grounded Rey, the only thing that kept her sane. "Your heat is here, little Omega."

"Help me..." she pleaded. "Please, Kylo, make it stop!"

Suddenly, he was above her, spreading her legs and putting himself between them.

"I know what you need, little wolf," he growled, and Rey gasped, feeling his man's part touching her inner thigh... No... No... She couldn't call it "a man's part" any longer... His thick giant cock was in front of her entrance, throbbing.

And then Kylo entered her. Rey cried out in pain. She was drenched, but his cock was still too big. She felt something tearing apart inside her, and Kylo growled at it.

"Mine," he hissed. "I won't let anyone near you, Omega!"

She didn't have time to adjust when Kylo started to move inside her.

"You are so small!" he groaned. 

_Alpha is pleased... _The voice in her head was sudden, and Rey forgot everything about her pain. It faded quickly, and so did Rey's pain from earlier when her heat started. Kylo's cock was rubbing her insides, bringing Rey so much pleasure that it was almost embarrassing. She could feel her fluids running down her thigh.

"So wet for me, little wolf," Kylo murmured.

"Gods!" she yelled, feeling an unknown warmth spreading through her inner thighs. It became more and more unbearable, and Rey moaned, unable to hold it back any longer.

Kylo's movements got slower too. Rey didn't know how it was possible, but his cock became even thicker inside of her.

"Don't... fight it..." he hissed, and Rey fell apart, breaking into a million tiny pieces.

The pleasure was so intense that she could see the Moon and the stars. And then, Kylo roared, exploding inside her and sinking his teeth into her neck.

Rey cried out, almost losing consciousness. Her cunt squeezed tightly, wrapping around Kylo's thick cock, and she came again, screaming like a banshee. Kylo's orgasm lasted and lasted, and Rey wasn't sure how she could contain this much seed, spilling inside her. But she didn’t care about that.

He had bitten her, and they were in the dream again, the figures of their humanlike wolves tangled together in the light of the Moon.

"Kira..." Kylo whispered, looking at her in awe. "Beloved... I was waiting for you for centuries..."

_Suddenly, a million pictures started to run in front of Kira's eyes, and finally, she found herself standing in front of a crowd of people. The people were angry about something for some reason. Kira was tied up to a pole, and there was a pile of wood under it._

_"Let her go!" she heard a familiar growl. Rey turned her head to the side and saw Kylo, tied up to another pole. The crowd was screaming something, but Rey couldn't hear their words. "KIRA!!!"_

_"Do it, sorcerer!!!" she heard a voice, and a grey-haired man stepped out from the crowd with a torch in his hands._

_Rey gasped._

_She had never seen this man before. He had big blue eyes and a beard and looked like a hermit in his old rusty cape._

_"It has to be done, Kylo... For our protection. No Alphas or Omegas will be able to cross the border."_

_"You know we'll find a way, Lukas," Kylo growled. "Let her go!"_

_"We need an Alpha and an Omega... And she is the last Omega left alive for now. I am sorry, Kira..."_

_Rey watched as that man, Lukas, brought the torch to the wood under her pole._

_"NO!!! KIRA!!!" she heard Kylo's voice._

_Other people were lighting up the pile under Kylo's pole._

_"Kylo!!!" Kira cried. She wasn't Rey at all any longer. She remembered everything. "Kylo!!!" the fire was burning her feet._

_"I LOVE YOU!" Kylo screamed._

_"I LOVE YOU!!! FIND ME!!!" was the only thing she was able to reply before the fire consumed her._

And then, there was a kaleidoscope of images again — Kira as a small girl, eaten by a bear. Kira as an old woman, dying in a hut in the woods, surrounded by wolves but with no Kylo there. Kira watching Kylo being killed a second after she'd met him. A small boy, alone in the woods, crying and met by Snoke... Life after life, they tried to find each other... And now... Now, they were finally together.

They were standing in the moonlight again - Kylo with his knot (she knew what it was called now) in her cunt. Kira could feel that it wasn’t just them here any longer. Her humanlike wolf felt a new spark of life burning inside her, growing stronger with every second. Kylo looked at her in awe.

"Mate..." he whispered, touching her belly tenderly. 

"Not yet..." she answered softly, sinking her fangs into Kylo's neck.

And then... Then there was nothing she didn't know about their - his and her - past.

_She could see two people, naked and tired on the edge of the forest. Rey gasped as she recognized Jyn and Cassian. Cassian was holding a small bundle in his arms. Jyn was barely walking. She was crying, desperately._

_"Love," Cassian whispered. "We must... We can't let Snoke have her..."_

_"I know," Jyn sobbed._

_"Are you sure that the Moon will allow us to do it?"_

_"Yes..."_

_The two of them stood on the edge of the woods. Neither Jyn nor Cassian could move further._

_"Did you ask the Moon for her name?" Cassian hugged his wife._

_"Yes... Her name is Kira..."_

_Cassian was crying, looking at the small girl in his arms._

_"Kira..." he whispered. "Your mother and I love you so very much... We'll see you again, I promise..." with that he put the bundle on the other side of the invisible border._

_"It worked..." Jyn gasped._

_"It did... What was the price?"_

_"I..." Jyn sobbed. "I won't be able to have children again, Cass..."_

_The man looked at his wife, sadly._

_"It's okay," he hugged her and kissed her tenderly. "We have a daughter... And we'll see her again..."_

_They turned to the little girl again._

_"Good luck, sweetheart," Jyn sobbed, and then the two wolves rushed back into the woods._

Rey's eyes opened in a flash. Her fangs were still in Kylo's neck, and he was still spilling himself inside her. Rey could feel that they were connected and wouldn't be able to part for some time. Rey pulled back and fell on the bed, taking Kylo with her.

She was crying and so was he.

"Kira..." he whispered, caressing her cheek. "Love..."

She could only nod.

"I was waiting for you for so long," she whispered desperately. "I was..." she couldn't speak any longer.

Kylo pulled her closer, licking on the bleeding bite on her neck, the action making her calm down immediately.

"You need to calm down, Moonlight," he whispered. "Worries are not good for our pup..."

_Our pup!_

Rey grabbed her belly.

"Kylo..." she whispered.

He kissed her.

"I'm here, Rey..."

"This is all too much," she sobbed. "Too much, Kylo..."

"I know... But I've got you, Moonlight."

_Moonlight..._

"You used to call me that back then..." she whispered.

Rey remembered everything now... And another memory hit her.

"Kylo," she cried out desperately, and he pulled her closer, understanding too well what was hurting her so much.

She had been pregnant back then. When the Betas burned them. They had burnt them centuries ago, but the pain was so real for Rey now. And now, there was another life growing inside her.

"We are stronger this time..." Kylo whispered into her ear. "And I will keep you both safe..."

Rey had to take several deep breaths to calm down. She knew that Kylo was telling her the truth. He would do everything to keep them safe.

"What happened to you? In your childhood?" Rey asked, remembering another image from the past.

"Shh," Kylo soothed her. "I will tell you everything... But now you need to rest, Moonlight..."

Rey nodded, unable to think any longer.

The only thing that she managed to ask him was:

"Why didn't I see you in my dreams before?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Kylo replied. "Maybe it was a part of the spell that was put on you by Jyn and Cass..."

_Jyn and Cass. My parents... _Rey cried out loud again.

"Don't cry, little wolf," Kylo soothed her, knowing too well what she was thinking.

Yesterday, she was no one from nowhere. Today... Who was she today?

_My Queen,_ Kylo murmured. No, not murmured. He thought that! Rey looked at him, her mouth agape. 

She was able to read his mind.

"You are my Queen, Rey," he whispered out loud this time. "And I will bring the world to your feet.”

Breath after breath, Rey was calming down. Her mate was near, and she finally felt safe. She also remembered what heat was now. And the next wave was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


	4. The Pack

** **

**Chapter 4.**

**The Pack.**

Kylo was above her again, pressing Rey's body into the furs that covered the bed. She would never get used to him - to his size. Kylo was huge, and his massive cock penetrated Rey, paving its way to her womb, hitting it. There was no way Kylo wouldn't have reached it, the enormous beast that he was.

Beast...

When had that word changed its meaning?

Rey had used that word for the Evil that lived in the woods, but now, now it was something entirely different.

Kylo was a passionate beast, a beast that could make Rey orgasm time after time during and between her heat waves. He was the beast that whispered dirty, possessive words into her ear, and those words sounded tender somehow. He was the beast who loved her, and he was the beast who she loved.

"More... Harder!!!" Rey pleaded, arching her back, meeting Kylo's thrusts.

He growled, increasing his pace and biting Rey's gland again.

"Come for me... Come right now!!!" He commanded, and Rey couldn't deny her mate anything.

Anything...

Kylo groaned, spilling his seed inside her, and Rey fell apart, following him.

"Mine... MINE!" He growled. And it was the absolute truth.

Rey had always been a person of solitude... Finn or not, she had still been alright on her own. But now she couldn't imagine her life without this giant wolf, who had almost crushed her, planting his seed inside her.

She wasn't Rey from Jakku any longer. That girl she had been just a fewl days ago was still there, but there was so much more to her now. She was Rey, but she also was an Omega wolf, the mate of the Leader of the Pack, a part of the Pack, Kira...

She felt stronger. She felt full. She finally felt at home.

And there was also something else. 

That little spark of life Rey had felt in her vision... She could still feel it. They had spent three days in this hut, and, according to Kylo and Rey's own memories from her previous life, her heat would last for around two more days. And that little spark inside her grew stronger with every second.

Kylo basically didn't sleep at all. Every time Rey opened her eyes after another nap (she napped a lot between the waves of her heat), he was there, watching her, ready to feed her.

Kylo would always cover her stomach with his hand while she ate, listening, smelling... He would never remove his hand until he made sure that their pup was there, alive, and getting stronger. He could feel their child too.

Kylo was kissing Rey's jawline now, still coming back to his senses after his orgasm, and she smirked at him.

"You are so eager," she smiled, biting his long nose.

"Hm..." Kylo wasn't a man of many words, but those words he said to her were always enough.

"How did you know about the heat?" she asked him, stretching under Kylo's body, his knot making it impossible for them to part. "You knew about it before you mated me..."

"Legends..." Kylo shrugged, lying down and pulling Rey closer. "Our elders taught us about Omegas. About heats. It still amazes me, though."

"Don't Alphas have heats?"

"We never have them, why would we?"

"But you said... You were with other wolves..."

Every time Rey thought about other wolves with Kylo, she felt ready to kill...

"I did," Kylo shrugged. "You can have sex outside of a heat."

Rey growled at this, and Kylo laughed.

"My jealous little wolf..."

"Are they still in the Pack?"

"Who?"

"Those wolves..."

"Of course."

Rey frowned at that, and Kylo took her face in his hands.

"None of them are a part of my life any longer, not after I met you, Rey... But they are all parts of the Pack. And the Pack is essential, and you have to remember that," he looked thoughtfully at her, and Rey frowned at him.

Suddenly, Kylo reminded her of Finn. Finn had always put their mission first. She had never been the most important thing. Rey realized that in both cases, there were many more important things than her. But...

"What is it, Moonlight?" Kylo's question pulled Rey out from her trance.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"You are lying. Don't lie to me, Rey."

She looked up at him. Finn had never pushed her if she didn't want to explain. And maybe Rey had wanted him to push her. Just like Kylo was pushing her now.

"What is the most important thing for you?" she gathered all her courage to ask this question. "Me or the Pack?"

Kylo looked at her intently.

"You," he answered after some time. "Because I have been looking for you for centuries. Life after life. I loved you every time I was born into this world. And I loved you every time I died, not finding you. I want you to remember that, Rey. But the Pack is important. The Pack is our family. They depend on us."

"You are my family," Rey murmured.

"I am, " Kylo kissed her lips. "But they are our family too. And the Moon accepted me as the Leader of the Pack. And you saw what happened to Snoke after he neglected his responsibilities. He became too selfish. And the Moon heard your prayers."

"My prayers?"

"You talked to the Moon," Kylo caressed her cheek. "I saw that flash that blinded the entire Pack except for you, Jyn and me... You must have gotten it from your mother, Moonlight."

"Got what?"

"The ability to talk to the Moon... You must be a healer... I think Jyn will explain it better to you when we get back."

Rey thought more about it. She would definitely speak to Jyn when they returned.

"Rey?" Kylo called her, and she turned to her mate. "Sometimes, wolves are competitive. The Women of the Pack will respect you. You will be my mate, and they won't have a choice. But some of them were with me in the past. Most of those wolves are mated and married already. But some of them have tried to challenge each other after I left one for another. I never interfered. It was their business. And if they challenge you, I won't interfere as well unless you are in danger. You need to learn to live in the Pack, Rey."

Somehow, that made Rey furious.

"So, you promise to keep me and my pup safe, and then you tell me that you won't interfere if some bitch challenges me?" she squinted at Kylo.

"They won't challenge you the same way I challenged Snoke. But if I interfere with anything, they won't respect you. If something threatens you or our pup, I will destroy anyone who dares to try to come near you. But I won't interfere in any women's fights. And I think you shouldn't bother to get into one. You are the most important thing in the world for me, Moonlight. Don't let those wolves get to you. They mean something to me as parts of the Pack, but I don't care about any of them in any other way anymore."

_Anymore?..._

"Kylo," Rey tried to sound calm, but her mate frowned at her. It was probably her scent that let him know that something was off. "How long has it been since you were last with a she-wolf before me?"

Rey's mate growled at that. His knot finally deflated, and Kylo pulled out from Rey, standing up from the bed.

"I'll bring you something to eat. Your heat will hit you again soon."

"How long, Kylo?"

He didn't answer, walking away to fetch more meat for her.

"HOW LONG, KYLO!" Rey yelled at him, jumping off of the bed.

He turned to her.

"Lie back, Moonlight, you are exhausted and need to eat," he replied calmly, still ignoring Rey's question.

"I asked you a question," she hissed.

"And I don't want to answer it," Kylo turned to her, frowning. "I told you to go back to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rey's blood was boiling with fury. "Order me like that again, and I will fucking shift and run away from here, and the next time you fuck me will only be because I can't control myself while in the heat... But you'll have to catch me first!"

Kylo roared at that, taking a step towards Rey, but it didn't scare her. She did the same, roaring at the giant man in front of her.

Kylo froze, looking at her. And then, he stepped back and laughed out loud.

"My brave little wolf," he walked closer to her, towering over Rey. She looked up at him.

"You will treat me like an equal," she hissed, and Kylo rubbed his eyes, still smiling.

"I will," he cupped her cheek, and Rey wasn't able to pull back. "You are my equal, Moonlight."

"Then don't command me like that."

"I'm sorry, Rey," Kylo sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

Somehow, Rey knew that Kylo never apologized to anyone. She immediately felt better. 

"Answer my question, Kylo..." she said, much calmer this time.

The Alpha sighed and kneeled in front of Rey, kissing her bare stomach.

"I didn't want to answer this question, because it doesn't matter," he sighed, standing back up. "But I had a she-wolf in the Pack. I never was very close to anyone. But I had to mate someone one day. And many people thought that I would mate her."

Rey took a step back, trying to process everything that Kylo had told her.

"Did you love her?" she whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know if I loved her. But I respected her enough to be ready to mate her," Kylo shrugged. "And I still value her as a part of the Pack. But I told you, Rey..."

"I heard what you told me," she whispered, interrupting him.

She was panting heavily now. Rey was so jealous! When was the last time Kylo slept with that woman? Was she beautiful? How could he mate Rey when he had another wolf in the Pack? Would that be a problem? Would Kylo still... care about that wolf?

Rey sat on the bed, trying to come back to her senses. She felt Kylo's hands on her knees.

"Moonlight," he whispered. "Calm down. It's not good for our pup, little wolf."

"If you ever cheat on me," she whispered. "I will run away, and you will never find me. Moon or not, I won't share you with anyone, and..."

"You won't have to share me," Kylo interrupted her. "Bazine was my loyal partner. And she probably won’t like you at first, but she'll have to deal with it. Just like you."

This was cruel. Rey hated this woman, Bazine, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her at the same time. They were in the same situation... Rey was just a bit luckier...

Maybe.

"What is it now, Moonlight?" Kylo growled, trying to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Nothing. I need to eat," Rey waved the Alpha off. 

She walked to the plate that Kylo had prepared for her, but he grabbed her hand and pulled Rey closer.

"Moonlight," he whispered.

"I am hungry," she hissed.

"You are upset."

"I guess I will be begging you to knot me soon, so I think I will manage..."

"Rey..."

"What?!"

She turned to Kylo, looking at him angrily. 

"I love you."

She pulled back a little, not prepared to hear that.

"You are the most important person in this world to me. And I promise you that I will always be loyal to you. I will never cheat on you. We'll have a proper wedding ceremony when we get back. You will be my wife, not only my mate," he sighed, letting go of Rey's hand and lowering his eyes. "I was never good at apologizing or assuring. But I swear that you will always come first when the situation is critical. But we both need to worry about the Pack. It's your Pack as well as it is mine. You are in charge now, too..."

"I never asked for that!" Rey hissed.

"I know... I know, Rey... But would you have refused to join me if I had asked you?"

Rey frowned, considering his question.

"If I’d told you that I could be with you, but you would need to lead the Pack alongside me?" Kylo pressed. "Would you have agreed to that? Say it, Rey."

"Yes," she whispered. The answer was clear as day to her. "Yes, I would."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," she looked up at her mate. "I don't even know you, but I love you."

"You know me," he smiled. "Better than anyone. And we will manage everything, Rey."

She looked down again.

"I'll tell you what, Kylo," she finally said. "If you ever cheat on me, I will run away, and you'll never find me. Do you hear me, mate?"

Kylo looked at her, smirking.

"Yes, Moonlight. I do."

Rey could feel that another wave of her heat was almost here. Her cunt was already drenched, and Kylo's acceptance made her even more aroused. She could feel the way Kylo reacted to her, too, and that made Rey proud. She affected him so much. She was in charge.

Kylo managed to feed her, but they were soon lying in bed again. This time, Rey was straddling him. She liked to be on top, feeling his cock penetrating her, hot and hard.

"You are mine, Kylo, do you hear that?!" she growled, riding him, feeling his knot begin to swell. "I. Will. Not. Share!"

He pulled her closer, making Rey practically fall on him.

"My Queen," he whispered. "There's no one but you, Moonlight."

Kylo's words threw Rey over the edge, and he followed her, growling and sinking his teeth into her gland again.

She climaxed hard, knowing that no matter what, she wouldn’t let anyone mess with her family.

***

They returned to the Pack several days later. Everyone greeted them cheerfully, and Rey saw Jyn and Cassian in the crowd, smiling happily at her. The Pack gathered around them, and Rey looked proudly at her mate. He was born to be a leader, she could tell. Everyone was amazed by him. Kylo radiated strength and confidence.

"I claimed my mate!" He announced.

This phrase was the one that completed the mating ritual, and everyone around them cheered. Everyone but two women who stood in the first row. One of them looked at Rey hatefully, while the other just smirked. Rey looked closely at them. One of the women was very tall. Her long blonde hair curled a bit, and she looked like an Alpha all over.

The second woman looked more fragile. She was tall too but was thinner, and her movements were catlike. 

Kylo went on, "The wedding ceremony will happen tonight. And after that, I will see the Heads of the Pack in the Leader's hut. The prophecy is fulfilled. Soon, we will take back what was taken from us centuries ago. Together, Rey and I will lead you to victory!"

Everyone cheered again, but Rey looked at the women and saw one of them rolling her eyes.

"Tonight, let's celebrate!" Kylo yelled, and everyone howled, not even shifting.

Jyn was preparing Rey for the wedding, and the Omega didn't know how to approach the older woman. She had to ask her about so many things...

"Mother?" she finally called, and Jyn's hands stopped midair. The woman had been braiding Rey's hair, and now the Omega wolf could hear her gasp.

"Kira..." she whispered. "I knew since you started talking to the Moon..."

"Didn't you recognize me at first?" Rey turned to her and saw Jyn's tears running down her face.

"I hoped that it was you," Jyn sobbed. "But..."

Rey hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you so much, my girl," Jyn cried. "So much..."

"I know..." Rey was crying too, now. "I missed you too..."

"Rey, you need to know that..."

"I know," Rey interrupted the woman. "I saw you and Cassian... father..."

"You saw us?" Jyn raised her brow.

Rey took a deep breath and told Jyn everything about her vision.

"Incredible..." Jyn whispered when Rey finished her story. "Kira... That's incredible..."

"I need to talk to you about so many things... To ask you so many things, mom," Rey whispered.

"Well, now..." Jyn smiled at her tenderly, wiping Rey's tears. "It's your wedding day... You can't face your mate with puffy eyes. I promise you, we'll talk about everything later."

"Good," Rey nodded, smiling happily. "Because I will need you when I..." she took Jyn's hand and put it on her still flat stomach.

Jyn's eyes widened.

"Rey..." she whispered.

The old woman closed her eyes then, and Rey felt the warmth emanating from her mother's hand.

"Gods..." Jyn opened her eyes, smiling at Rey with a watery smile. "Rey... How did you know?"

"I felt it in my vision... And I've been feeling it since then," Rey looked at the woman inquiringly. "Isn't it a normal thing?"

"Well, none of us can feel our babies when we conceive... We can when they grow bigger inside us, and I can detect pregnancy if I examine someone... But what you are saying is remarkable... And to get pregnant so quickly... This happens... But not very often. It must be the heat."

"What does it have to do with my pregnancy?" Rey asked, raising her brow.

"Rey..." Jyn cupped her daughter's face. "Heats are meant for procreation... The Omegas were the most fertile creatures in the world centuries ago... And the first heat always ended in pregnancy. You are going to have a lot of kids, darling..."

Somehow, these words made Rey happy and anxious at the same time.

"Will I get pregnant every time I have a heat?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, there are always herbs," Jyn smirked. "And no, you won't get pregnant every time. From what I know, your body will be able to rest between pregnancies. We'll figure it out, love."

Rey felt immediately calmer. However, there was another thing that worried her.

"Mom, there is that woman... Bazine..."

Jyn frowned at her.

"Don't worry about it, Rey," she caressed the younger wolf's shoulder. "From what you told me, your connection with Ben is much stronger than a simple mating bite. And a mating bite is a mighty thing. You are connected for life... And there's no way Ben can stop being interested in you."

"But... Can he still be interested in other women?"

Jyn frowned, and Rey held her breath, waiting for her mother's answer.

"Some wolves still feel physical attraction towards other wolves after they mate," she said carefully. "But I think it depends on the compatibility... And on the wolf," she smirked. "Ben was never very polygamous."

Rey smiled at her mother, exhaling and relaxing.

"And if he hurts you, I will tear his throat apart," Jyn smirked. "Come on, girl," she kissed Rey's cheek. "Your mate is waiting for you."

They decided that it wasn't safe to tell anyone about their family relations. After all, Jyn and Cassian had hidden Rey from Snoke, the former Leader of the Pack. Their loyalty could be questioned after that... Rey still had to know what their reasons were. However, now was not the time. Her mate was waiting for her.

Jyn helped Rey get dressed, and together they exited the healer's hut. Rey was wearing a white linen dress, and Jyn had adorned her hair with flowers. There was a bonfire burning at the center of the village, and Kylo was already waiting for her by it.

By his side, another wolf stood. Tall and handsome, with raven curly hair, he smiled cheerfully at Rey, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"That is Poe," Jyn whispered. "He's been one of Ben’s few friends... Maybe the only one. I think he'll be the second in command now."

"He looks... friendly," Rey murmured.

"He is friendly. You can trust him, love."

Jyn led Rey to the bonfire and gave her to Kylo, who took her hand proudly.

Cassian was there too, and Rey smiled at her father.

There were still so many things she had to tell him...

Today, Cassian and Jyn would marry them. The Moon was shining brightly in the sky. The elder wolves started the ceremony, and it was time for Rey and Kylo to say their vows. Jyn had explained to Rey what to say, and she was prepared to do just that, but Kylo surprised her.

"Rey, Kira, I swear to the Moon," he smiled at her. "That I will take care of you, and that you'll always be my equal," Rey gasped. Kylo was not supposed to say that. The male-wolves were always in charge, and that was reflected in their vows. The male had to swear to take care of his wife, and the woman had to swear forever to support him... The crowd around them held their breaths. "You'll be my equal as the Leader of the Pack. You will stay by my side, and I will stay by yours. I swear to be loyal. I swear to be faithful. I swear to respect you. I love you, Rey."

The Pack remained silent for a few moments, but then it exploded with cheers. Kylo's words didn't sound soft. They sounded powerful. And yet, they were so loving and tender. It was as if he managed to balance everything inside him. And that was the sign of a true Leader. Rey felt tears starting to burn her eyes, but she managed to contain them. She was also a Leader now. And she had to look like one.

"Ben, Kylo, I swear to be your equal," she started, and her mate smiled at her proudly. "I swear to support you. And I swear to take care of the Pack. I swear to respect you, and I swear to be loyal and faithful. I swear to stand by your side, Ben, Kylo. I love you, mate."

"You are man and wife now!" Cassian announced. "Kiss each other to seal the deal in the face of the Moon."

Kylo's lips were hot and gentle on hers. Their kiss lasted a little bit longer than necessary, but Rey couldn't care less. They were man and wife... Mating was something new for Rey, but marriage... Marriage was something that Rey knew. She had never imagined herself getting married, she realized... But Kylo... She was so happy to marry him!

After the ceremony, people walked up to them and congratulated them. There was a huge feast, and people were dancing around. Rey knew she and Kylo would have to leave for the meeting with the Heads of the Pack soon, but for now she accepted the congratulations alongside her mate.

"Kylo," she heard someone purr. Rey turned and saw that woman, Bazine, smiling seductively at her mate. Rey's blood boiled in her veins, and she had to take several deep breaths to keep calm. "Who would have thought?" Bazine smirked. "You are finally mated."

"Bazine," Kylo smiled calmly at the she-wolf.

"Hm... And look at you... Claiming to love your... mate..." she paid Rey a short glance.

Kylo kept silent, looking down at his ex-mistress. 

"What's your point, Bazine?" Kylo raised his brow finally, not looking interested at all in the woman. Rey smirked inwardly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kylo. I know you, after all. And I know that you never forget... your true allies... especially those of us with whom you were especially... close."

Rey was ready to kill her at those words but she kept her composure. Somehow she knew that it was the right thing to do. Kylo shook his head, smirking, and that was the moment Rey heard another voice behind her.

"Kylo!" Poe, who had left them for some time, returned and called, “Kylo, come here, man!" He smiled at Rey again, and Kylo moved towards him.

"I'll see you in the hut soon," he smiled at Rey, leaving her alone with Bazine.

Rey didn't want to stay alone with this woman, and yet, here she was...

She turned to the Alpha wolf.

"You think you’ve won?" Bazine smirked. "I've known Kylo since we were both eighteen... He's mine..."

"Really?" Rey raised her brow at the woman. "The bite on my neck says otherwise..."

For a second, she saw the woman snarl at her, but then Bazine smirked again.

"You've been with him for how long?" she asked. "One heat? We’ve shared a dozen ruts! He's mine, little Omega... I just need to wait till he gets tired of you."

With that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving Rey boiling.

"Don't think about her," she heard Cassian's voice from behind.

Rey turned and saw her father looking at her tenderly.

"Dad..." she whispered, and Cass hugged her tightly.

"My little girl," he whispered.

To everyone else, it looked like he was congratulating her, but Rey knew it was so much more...

"I missed you so much," Cass whispered.

Rey didn't answer but pulled back a little to look at the man.

"We don't have too much time to talk," Cass murmured. "But remember, Rey... You’ll always come first to your mother and I. And if that woman messes with you, we'll destroy her."

Surprisingly, the words that Rey wanted to hear from her mate were pronounced by her father.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Cassian winked at her, and together they moved towards the Leader's hut. Towards _their_ hut.

Kylo was the Leader of the Pack. But there were also several wolves who were close to the Leader. They were the Heads of the Pack, and now, Rey had to face them all.

She knew that Jyn and Cassian were among them. Jyn was the only healer in the Pack, after all, and Cassian was an experienced hunter from what Rey had heard. Inside the hut, Rey also saw Poe and several other wolves. She took her place by Kylo's side, and the curly headed man winked at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Where are they?!" one of the wolves growled, and Rey looked at him inquiringly.

That was the moment when the door to the hut opened, and two women entered. Bazine was there, and her tall blonde friend followed her inside. They were a part of this meeting, too. Rey gritted her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	5. The Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, Kylo doesn't get it here...  
2\. Be sure I'll make up for everything.  
3\. Reylo is the endgame for me.

** **

**Chapter 5.**

**The Spell.**

"Waiting for me, boys?" Bazine purred, taking her place by Kylo's other side. 

They were all sitting around a large wooden table, and Bazine sat way too close to Rey's mate.

Poe rolled his eyes, and Jyn and Cassian frowned. Everyone else didn't pay any attention to Bazine's behavior. It seemed it was usual for her.

"There's just one place by the Leader's side," Cassian said, looking intently at Bazine. "And it belongs to the Leader's mate and wife."

Bazine raised her brow.

"Rey is sitting next to Kylo, and this place is vacant. And I always sit here," she shrugged.

"It was when Snoke was the Leader," Jyn hissed. "He didn't have a mate."

"Let's not waste our time on useless banter," Kylo's voice sounded harsh and everyone, including Rey, turned to him. "Snoke forgot that although he was a leader, the Pack was his family. And all voices should have been counted. And they will be counted now when _I _am the Leader. And Bazine is a loyal part of the Pack. And she deserves this place. Now, let's move to something more substantial."

Everyone but Poe and Rey's parents nodded respectfully. Rey realized that Kylo had done a wise thing, letting the Heads of the Pack feel worthy. However, she was furious. Bazine smirked at her and winked, licking her fangs. Rey was ready to kill the woman.

The Omega took a deep breath and caught Poe's gaze. The curly wolf looked at her, kindly. He shook his head, and Rey realized what he wanted to tell her.

_Don't let that bitch get to you..._

She nodded carefully, not letting anyone else see their exchange.

_Let her try..._

"Speaking about the places at this table," Bazine stretched, exposing her hard nipples, the outlines of which were visible under her shirt to everyone around the table. Rey gritted her teeth at that. Good thing that Kylo didn't pay the she-wolf any attention. "We know who's worth what... But, forgive me, _Leader Ben_," she practically smirked, but Kylo frowned at her, and she didn't. "What about your wife? We don't know how good of a hunter she is... And, as far as I remember, the former Leader claimed that her main purpose was to break that fucking spell and let us take back everything that the Betas took from us... Did it work, Kylo?"

"That's right, Kylo!" wolves around the table nodded in agreement. "Did it work?"

Rey couldn't believe her ears. She knew that she was a stranger, but the Heads of the Pack (everyone, but Poe, Cass, and Jyn again) spoke like she wasn't even at the table. Like she was a mere vessel for the pup that could break the spell. Rey turned to her mate, hoping that Kylo would show them their place, but...

"Rey is pregnant," he shrugged, and Rey's heart skipped a beat. "We shared a vision after we mated, and I can assure you that my mate is with child."

Why was he sharing something so intimate with these wolves?! Rey's blood boiled. However, it seemed that it was a natural thing for the Alphas around her to speak like that to each other.

"What vision?" Bazine's voice pulled Rey out of her trance. The Omega turned to the she-wolf and practically snarled at her.

"The connection I share with Rey is unique," Kylo sighed, and Rey felt just a tiny bit better at this admission. "It's hard to explain, but it was like..."

"The Moon blessed you," Jyn interrupted Kylo, and everyone turned to the woman, surprised.

Rey looked at her mother and realized that Jyn was absolutely furious. She looked calm, but anger emanated from her. Even Kylo pulled back a little.

"Your union is blessed by the Moon, _Ben_," Jyn squinted. "Meaning that not only is Rey capable of carrying your child but that she is equal to you. You admitted it yourself at the ceremony."

"I know it," Kylo nodded, frowning.

"Then I warn you, _Leader Ben_," Jyn smirked. "To never underestimate or neglect your wife. Otherwise, the consequences will be drastic."

For several seconds, everyone looked at Jyn, not saying a word. The woman looked powerful. Rey wasn't sure what it was, but she could see a light silver halo around her mother.

_The Moon..._ Rey realized. _The Moon is giving her powers right now._

"I will never neglect or underestimate my wife, Jyn," Kylo finally nodded. "There's no need to remind me of that."

"I hope so, Leader Kylo."

"Oh, whatever!" Bazine exclaimed. "If she is pregnant, we should be able to cross the border!"

Kylo turned to Bazine, finally frowning.

"That was exactly what I wanted to discuss with you. It's time to go to the woods..."

Everyone was still celebrating when the Heads of the Pack left the village, led by Kylo. Rey walked by his side but didn’t look at her mate. 

She was so mad at him!

Rey caught his gaze several times, but turned away, looking forward. On the edge of the forest, everyone shifted. Rey felt her wolf, Kira, even better now.

It was something entirely different, to be in the wolf form together with the Pack. Kira could feel the bond that united them all. Even she and Bazine were connected. However, the only wolf whose_ feelings_ she could detect was Kylo. This had started when they shifted together for the first time. At the time it was like Kira could feel the glimpses of what Kylo felt, and now it was like that again.

"I can feel your anger, little wolf," Kylo's voice sounded in Kira's head.

"Can everyone hear us?" she wondered, following the Alpha into the woods.

"No, you need to address the whole Pack to make them hear you."

"I'd rather not do it anyway right now."

It felt like Kylo sighed in her head.

"Rey..."

"Don't."

She could see Kylo shaking his head on the run in front of her. He didn't try to talk to her again until they stopped. They were standing in the woods, and everything seemed normal. However, Kira could feel something strange. It was a peculiar ticklish feeling in her stomach... Like something she couldn't see was also here, but Rey had no idea what it was. Kylo commanded everyone to shift, and they did.

"So?" Bazine raised her brow at him.

"Stop behaving as if the whole Pack owes you something," Kylo growled at her, and the woman froze. Finally, he had shown her her place. He should have done it long ago, if Rey had a say. But it was better late than never.

Kylo nailed Bazine with his gaze, and the she-wolf lowered her eyes.

"What should we do, Leader Ben?" Poe asked, looking into the woods.

"Step over."

It was like something shifted in the air. All the people around Rey were looking at the ground in front of them, frowning.

Finally, Kylo took a step forward. Everyone gasped.

"Shit..." Poe murmured, joining Kylo.

All the wolves stepped forward and were now looking at each other, smiling.

"But I can't move further," Bazine frowned.

"The child is too small inside Rey," Jyn said quietly. "We will be able to go further as they grow... And the spell will be completely broken when the child is here..."

"And what are you going to do then?" Rey suddenly asked.

No one had paid her any attention before she spoke. Everyone talked about her child as if she wasn't even here, but now every wolf noticed her.

"What do you mean?" one of the Heads frowned.

"What are you going to do when the spell is broken?" Rey asked again. "What is your plan?"

"We'll take our lands back," another wolf shrugged. "Betas have lived there for too long. Those lands belong to us. And we will conquer the world... The wolves will rule."

"Some women in the Pack have families there."

Everyone froze. There were also several women here. Rey supposed that Jyn's family was long ago dead, and she didn't know anything about Bazine. Rey's parents were here too, but she knew that most of the young she-wolves in the village came from Betas' villages.

"So what?" Bazine hissed at her. "They sent us to die in the woods."

"It was the price of protection. Did your parents want to send you away?"

"My parents were happy to send me away!" Bazine suddenly growled. "And I don't care if they die or not! They may already be dead, the unworthy drunks they were."

Rey sighed heavily. Of course... Of course, Bazine had been hurt, and that was why everyone had to suffer now. She should have probably felt pity for her, and yet... Rey couldn't.

"But some people deserve to save their families," Rey hissed.

"You want to save your family, don't you, little Omega?" Bazine smirked. "I'll tell you what: you are no one here! And I've been with this Pack for years..."

How had it not hit Rey before... How old was Bazine? Was she around Kylo's age?... Yes... Yes... It seemed so... And Kylo was much older than Rey... And he hadn't mated the she-wolf... And Rey had suddenly appeared and taken him away... 

Bazine would never forgive her... They would always be at war.

"Stop it, Bazine!" Kylo growled from behind Rey's back, and Rey shivered. "Rey is the wife of the Leader of the Pack. Know your place, and don't you dare offend any of the members of the Pack!"

Bazine pulled back a little at Kylo's outburst, looking at Rey hatefully. The Omega could almost feel how much the Alpha she-wolf hated her. Rey took a step towards Bazine, raising her hand, and everyone, including Kylo, turned to her in surprise.

"I don't want to fight you," she shook her head.

It was a lie. Rey wanted to tear Bazine's throat apart, but she had to play it smart.

"I was found on the edge of the woods by the people of Jakku village, and I never knew my parents," she closed her eyes for a bit. She knew that Jyn was frowning by her side now. "I never had a family before I joined the Pack, but I know that most of our women do. Do you want to kill their parents? People don't know who we are. They think that we are the Evil of the forest. I don't mind taking back what belongs to us. But Betas fight each other. They don't have any central authority. One village fights another, and people are dying... Why not play it wisely? Why not offer them our support in exchange for protection? We can always attack them if they refuse. But I am sure that a lot of them will welcome us... Because their daughters are a part of our Packs.”

Everyone was looking at Rey as if they were seeing her for the first time. Kylo smiled at her proudly, but Rey ignored his gaze. She was still mad at him.

Poe, however, spoke first.

"Rey has a point," he nodded. "We need to consider this option at least, don't we, Leader Ben?”

"We do," Kylo agreed. "And we need to discuss it with other Packs when they arrive."

Rey looked at Jyn inquiringly, and the woman nodded, silently promising that she would explain everything to her later. Rey turned back to Kylo, frowning.

"We can return to the village now," Ben nodded. "Let's send messengers to the other Packs, Poe."

The curly man nodded, and everyone shifted to return to the village.

"What can you tell me about the other Packs?" Rey asked Jyn when they all returned. 

Kylo and Poe went to give orders to the messengers, and Rey decided that she wanted to be with her parents now. She didn't want to see Kylo. That situation with Bazine had driven her utterly mad.

"There are three main Packs," Cassian explained, making Rey a cup of steaming hot herbal tea. "Half of the land is covered by woods... And the woods are divided between those Packs... Maul's Western Pack is the weakest. They always join the strongest party... But Armitage's..."

"Armitage's?" Rey asked, not understanding the word at first.

"Armitage is the Leader of the Eastern Pack," Jyn explained. "His wolf's name is Hux, and he is a healer... But a powerful and wise one..."

"I wish he had mated you," Cass murmured.

Jyn slapped her husband's arm, and Rey looked at her father inquiringly.

"I must admit, I agree with your father, though, love," the elderly she-wolf sighed. "I know what he is doing, and Kylo's behavior ensures his leadership, but I want you to be happy... And he lets Bazine get away with too much... I swear, if she doesn't stop behaving like that, I will challenge her... And it would not be a simple hunting challenge."

Cassian hugged his mate, and Rey was surprisingly pleased by the sight of her two parents together. She could see that Cassian adored Jyn, and Rey wished she had a mate like that, too... One who would choose her, no matter what.

"Don't let that bitch get to you, kid," Cassian smiled at her. "You have a child to think about now..."

Jyn huffed.

"She still has three months where she will have to accept challenges!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rey wasn't so sure what her mother was talking about.

"Darling," Jyn sat by her side, caressing Rey's shoulder. "Your child is still too small... And Bazine will be able to challenge you... In three months, you'll be fragile enough to deny her challenge... But if she does it earlier... You'll have to accept it, Rey... If you want to assure the respect of the Pack."

Rey looked at Jyn, her mouth agape. Wasn't that barbaric?! How could it all be real?!

"Mom..." she whispered.

"I know, love," Jyn soothed her. "I know..."

Rey was ready to cry... The laws of the Pack were not to her liking. She hadn't asked for it all, for Gods' sake!

At that moment, Kylo entered the hut.

Cassian and Jyn turned to him frowning, and Rey lowered her eyes, trying to compose herself. No matter what, she loved her mate... And his scent was soothing her pain... But she was still so mad at him!

"I'm here to take my wife home," Kylo stated, looking intently at Rey.

"We are not keeping Rey, Ben," Jyn shrugged, annoyed.

It seemed that Jyn and Cass were the only people who weren't frightened by Rey's mate. Cass didn't seem intimidated at all.

"Rey, you need to rest, let's go home," Kylo urged, but Rey didn't want to obey him. She hated the way he could just appear and command her to do anything he wanted.

"I wanted to spend some time with my parents," Rey hissed.

Kylo sighed and took a step towards her, kneeling in front of the Omega. From the corner of her eye, she could see her parents looking at the Alpha in surprise.

"Rey," Kylo murmured. "I know you're mad at me..."

"Oh, are you now?" Rey smirked.

"Please... I am worried about you and our pup... You need to rest, love... Please..."

Jyn gasped behind Kylo's back, and Rey knew why. Kylo had practically begged her to join him... She didn't need to know how the Pack worked to realize that his doing so wasn't that common. Moreover, she couldn't resist him. Not when he was asking her like this... Quietly, Rey rose from her seat.

"You are free to come here whenever you want, darling," Cassian said, and Rey turned to her father.

She walked up to her parents and hugged them individually. She couldn't believe that they were here... That she could just enter their home and stay... And yet, here she was.

"We love you, little Rey," Jyn wiped her tears, hugging Rey again. "We are here for you... Always, love..."

Kylo frowned and didn't say anything, and Rey followed him to their hut.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Kylo was on her. His scent was everywhere, and he was kissing Rey almost violently.

"Get off me!" Rey exclaimed, finally remembering herself, and pulling back from her mate. "Get off!"

Kylo took a step back, frowning.

"Moonlight," he pronounced warningly, raising his hand as if he was preventing Rey from attacking him. "Stop it."

Rey was watching her mate intently, and her blood was boiling in her veins to the point that she was ready to hit him... to hurt him.

"You have that look," Kylo murmured. "From the forest... As if you were ready to kill me."

Rey didn't answer, but his words hurt her. She didn't know how it was possible to love this man, this wolf, so much... And yet, she did.

"You are jealous, little wolf," Kylo took a step towards her and cupped Rey's cheek. She couldn't pull back.

"I am," she hissed. "And I am hurt."

She saw Kylo's face cringe in pain, and then he stepped towards her, pulling her closer. Rey felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry, Moonlight," he whispered. "I know it's tough for you."

"And you are not making it any better!" Rey exclaimed, pulling back again in anger. "I didn't ask for all this! I never wanted to be in charge of anything. I've been alone for my whole life! And now you let that woman treat me like shit! How dare you, Kylo?! Do you know that I had a fiance back in Jakku?!"

At that, Kylo's face became dark.

"What?' he hissed.

Rey smirked.

"Oh, I did."

"But you were a virgin!"

"How do you know?" Rey knew that she was hurting him, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Kylo to hurt after what he’d done today.

"Because you would have died if you shifted, had you not been a virgin!" Kylo growled. "That's how the Moon's magic works! We all have to be virgins to shift for the first time! And there was also blood on the fur, Rey!"

She gasped at that. Rey wasn't expecting this.

"There was a girl from your village, who came to Grandmother's house and wasn't a virgin... I guess you found her body in the morning?"

Rey remembered that girl again... The only one whose body had been found.

"So are you trying to hurt me, little wolf? Because you are only making me angry, Rey."

She lowered her eyes, annoyed.

"Did you have a fiance?" Kylo pressed, taking a step towards her.

"Yes," Rey hissed, looking up at him. "Yes, I did. We never had sex, though. Because he was just like you!"

Kylo was panting heavily, looking at Rey.

"What the hell does that mean?" he murmured, hoarsely.

Rey could see his jaw working, and Kylo was probably grinding his teeth now.

"Oh, he kissed me... He said those tender words to me," Rey smirked. "But he had a mission. That day when you found me on that cliff, I was going to kill you."

"I figured that out," Kylo hissed evilly.

"Of course you did, and I hope that scar on your face will remind you of that!" Rey yelled, and then shut up, looking down and trying to compose herself.

"So what, Rey?" Kylo's voice sounded furious. "How are we alike?" 

"He said he cared about me," Rey whispered. "But all he really cared about was his mission. He was ready to sacrifice me if it meant we would defeat the enemy..."

"And how on Earth is that anything like me?" his voice changed, becoming more tender, yet still frustrated. Kylo was by her side again, towering over Rey, making her feel tiny.

"They all treat me like I am nothing," she hissed. "Like I am just a body, meant to carry the child who will break the spell... And you support them. You let them treat me that way."

Kylo took a deep breath, and Rey realized that he was trying his best to calm down.

"Moonlight," he said after a minute. "Look at me, Rey."

She did, and Kylo caressed her cheek.

"I am sorry."

Rey looked at her mate inquiringly, but he only repeated his words:

"I am sorry."

"Can you imagine me bringing Finn here and placing him by my side?" Rey asked, and Kylo growled at that, removing his hand.

"I don't want to talk about him!"

"And yet, Bazine is there, treating me like shit. And flirting with you all the time!"

"I am not interested in her!"

"What if Finn was here?!"

"HE IS NOT HERE!"

"AND WHAT IF HE WAS?!"

"I WOULD FUCKING KILL HIM!!!"

They froze, panting, and looking at each other.

And then Kylo crashed into Rey, claiming her mouth. He was biting her lips, kissing them desperately. It was impossible for her to move or to do anything but kiss Kylo back. He was possessive, carnal, violent.

Rey's dress was torn apart and lying on the floor of their hut when Kylo threw her on the bed and mounted her. She gasped, feeling his cock entering her channel in one swift movement, bringing Rey the most delicious pain. Kylo didn't even let her adjust.

Rey was delirious. She loved the pain, and the way Kylo lost his mind drove her crazy. Now, she didn't want him to stop.

"I would destroy him!" Kylo hissed into Rey's ear. "I would break every finger that he touched you with! I would tear his tongue out of his fucking mouth. You are fucking mine!"

He was thrusting harder and harder. Faster and faster. His cock was getting more and more enormous with every second, and Rey clapped her hand over her mouth not to scream.

Only for Kylo to wrench it away.

"I fucking want you to scream!" he growled hoarsely, and Rey came, shouting like a banshee.

Kylo roared, following her, filling Rey with his sperm. Even locked inside her body, he still tried to move, pushing his seed further into her.

"You are not going anywhere," he growled, and Rey was too delirious to respond. His weight pushed her further into the bed, and she felt used... But in a surprisingly good way.

"I'd like to see you stop me if I decide to leave," she whispered when they both came back to their senses, but the Alpha wolf was still locked inside her.

Kylo squeezed her body tightly, licking at Rey's mating gland.

"You need to learn how to live in the Pack," he whispered.

"I don't want to live in the Pack if that means I will be treated like shit," she growled.

"Moonlight..."

"I guess this is a useless discussion..."

Kylo sighed.

"I will keep an eye on Bazine," he said. "I will show her her place if she shows you any disrespect. But trust me, if I defend you every time she offends you, no one will respect you. That is how the wolves live... We all had to earn each other’s trust... Everyone who is in charge now has done that..."

"You know that I still have to accept challenges several months into the pregnancy before it is considered dangerous enough for the pup?" Rey smirked.

"I do... But that is how our biology works... Our pup is safe now."

"So if I bleed or break something during that challenge, it won't affect them?"

"It can happen during the forest hunts, that's why we have a healer with us every time. But no one can challenge you that way. No one can put you in unnecessary danger. It is against the rules. If there is a challenge, it shouldn't end up in bloodshed. That is the rule."

"Bazine will do anything to destroy me."

"She won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She's been my friend since we were eighteen. She came into the Pack, and I've been living here for years... I know her. She is angry and jealous now, but she won't dare hurt you."

Rey shook her head. She didn't know the extent of Kylo's history with Bazine, but it was clear that her mate trusted the woman way too much. There was no point in trying to prove anything to Kylo.

Still joined with Kylo, she suddenly felt all alone again. Like she had always felt in the past.

"You are not alone..." it happened to them from time to time after they mated. Sometimes Kylo could just read Rey's mind... This time, however, she couldn't disagree more. "You are not alone, Moonlight," his voice sounded a little bit desperate, and Rey closed her eyes, trying to calm down and close herself off from him.

"We'll see," she murmured, feeling her mate pulling her closer. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what do you think?


	6. The challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> I'm so glad that I was finally able to update this story! I had had this chapter for ages and the next chapter is also almost ready, but I just didn't have time to post.
> 
> But... Here it is!
> 
> I am also so glad that the anon is off. I wasn't replying to your comments because my English is not flawless, and I was afraid that you would recognize me.
> 
> One thing I want to say before you start reading: Rey and Kylo's baby will always be fine. There will be no miscarriages in this fic, no matter what.
> 
> I thank my darling [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help with this! And also my darling ZiaLisa for her constant support.
> 
> Enjoy, guys!
> 
> Oh, by the way, do you know what the word "magus" means??? I was talking to ZiaLisa and she told me that no one has a clue. What would you say? Do you know it?

** **

**Chapter 6.**

**The challenge.**

The crowd of people gathered around him, and Kylo felt it again - the pressure of the leadership. He had always dreamt about it. Since the day Snoke had found him in the woods. Now Kylo had it. And he wasn't sure he was happy about it.

She'd asked him about his childhood today. 

Rey. Kira. The love of his life. The one who didn't trust him now. He told her everything, trying to explain why he was who he was today...

**Many years ago...**

"He has it in him, Han!" his mother's loud whisper sounded from another room.

"How is that possible, Leia?!"

"I don't know!"

"Send... Send him to Luke..."

They sent him into the woods the following day... To live with his uncle. Luke... The mage of the forest.

**Now.**

"I don't remember Leia having a husband," Rey said, lowering her eyes.

Kylo wanted to cry. Rey's words could only mean one thing. His father was long dead...

**Many years ago...**

"You should fight it!" Luke yelled. "I fought it! You will shift when you are old enough. But until then, you'll need to fight it!"

"But... You said it was who we were... Why fight who we are?" 

Ben was only ten years old, and Luke grew furious.

"Because that is the Evil talking in you!!! It talked to me as well, but I managed to fight it!!!"

Little Ben gulped, lowering his eyes. His uncle frightened him. Why had his parents sent him to Luke? Why didn't they love him?...

The dreams had started when Ben was twelve...

Beautiful girl, so full of life... Her tender, hazel eyes haunted the boy in his sleep.

_Kira..._

It was as if he lived only when he was asleep. Sometimes Ben dreamed of her, and it was as if they were older and in a place the boy didn't know.

Sometimes she was a wolf...

"Keep looking for me, Kylo," she told him every time they met under the Moon, and Ben started to caress her fur.

_Why does she call me Kylo?_

"I will... I'll find you, Kira."

Everything changed the day when Ben asked Luke about her.

"We need to go to the forest, kid," his uncle said to him after the boy told him about Kira. 

"Why? What about my story, uncle Luke?!" 

"You'll know everything in the woods," Luke said through gritted teeth.

They walked deep into the forest, to the part that Ben didn't know. He wouldn't be able to return without his uncle.

"Uncle Luke, why do I dream of her? Who is she?" the boy asked, following the older man.

"She is... She is someone very dangerous..." Luke murmured, stopping.

Ben looked up at the older man.

"She doesn't look dangerous," he frowned.

"Look that way, kid," Luke pointed at a strange tree that grew on a small meadow.

Ben turned in the direction Luke showed him, trying to see something. There was nothing. The boy looked and looked, but couldn't see anything.

"Uncle Luke..." Ben turned back to the man when two hands wrapped around his neck, starting to choke him. "Unc..." he tried, but Luke held him too tightly, blocking the air from entering the boy's lungs.

"I'm sorry, kid," the man whispered into his ear. "I can't let it happen. I can't let you two meet. Not now, not ever. When you are on the other side, tell that girl of yours never to be born again."

Ben tried to hit Luke, but his uncle was much larger and stronger than him. The boy couldn't breathe. 

"I'm sorry..." was the last thing Ben heard before the world around him turned black.

**Now.**

Rey gasped quietly by his side, taking his hand. Kylo knew that she was still hurt after their conversation the day before, but the Omega tried to comfort him, and that made Kylo's heart warm.

"That man..." she whispered. "From our vision... Lukas... Was he your uncle?"

"Yes," Kylo murmured through gritted teeth. "We are not the only ones who move from life to life... I didn't realize it before we mated."

"Is your mother a wolf too?"

Kylo took a deep breath. That thought had been haunting him since the day he met Kira in the woods. Leia had obviously been aware that something was wrong with him. She'd agreed to send Ben to Luke because of that. But how much did she actually know? No, she wasn't a wolf... But had she known that Luke was?

Snoke had taught Kylo to hate Betas. It was easy, really. His parents had abandoned him. His uncle had tried to kill him. Kylo had no reason to love anyone outside of the woods. Now, however, the Alpha questioned his decisions. Because of Rey and her annoying little questions.

"I don't think she's one of us," he shook his head. "But she obviously knows something."

Kylo wanted to ask Rey if his mother had ever mentioned him, but he didn't. The question would make him sound too vulnerable. And Kylo wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Rey walked closer to him, kissing Kylo's shoulder, making him relax under her touch.

"How did you survive?" she whispered.

**Many years ago...**

_Ben didn't know where he was. Everything around was covered in darkness. Everything but the large round silver Moon above him. _

_Suddenly, the boy realized that he wasn't alone. And that he wasn't a boy any longer. _

_Ben was older. He was bigger. His body was covered in fur._

_" Kylo..." a woman, who wasn't really a woman but a beautiful wolf-like creature, was looking at him tenderly. "My love... It's not your time... Not in this life."_

_He was out of words, looking at her. The creature looked up at the Moon._

_"I call for you, mother Moon!" she cried, and suddenly the Moon shone even brighter, and a loud voice sounded from the sky._

_"Speak," the voice said._

_"I call for payback for the sacrifice!" the she-wolf cried._

_"The sacrifice?" _

_"Our child. Killed in my womb. Burnt. You owe us that life, mother Moon. And now I want Kylo to rise!"_

_Kylo? She called him Kylo again._

_"Very well," the voice from above said. "It's life for life."_

_The last thing Kylo saw before he woke up was Kira's hazel eyes._

_"Wait for me, love," her voice in Ben's head whispered, and then the boy opened his eyes._

He was in the forest again, and it was already morning. Ben was lying on the ground, covered in leaves. His throat hurt, and it was painful for the boy to swallow. He sat up and cried in terror. There was a giant wolf - silver, with red eyes. The beast was looking at Ben intently. Suddenly, the wolf's nostrils flared, and he snarled at the boy. 

Ben froze, his fear immobilizing him. And then, something impossible happened. The wolf's body started to change.

Ben witnessed the first shift in his life, his eyes opened wide. 

Several minutes later, a naked man was standing in front of him. He wasn't much older than Han, Ben's father. The man had a beard and big eyes, but the child was too scared to concentrate on the stranger's face.

"What's your name, boy?" the naked man asked.

Ben gulped, remembering himself.

"Ben..." he whispered.

"Hello, Ben. My name is Snoke..."

Snoke took Kylo with him. He introduced him to the Pack. He taught him everything, including the legend of an Omega wolf.

Snoke taught Kylo how to be strong. Snoke showed Kylo pain.

"You need to know how to handle the pain if you want to be in charge, boy! One day I will find the Omega!" Kylo had failed at the hunt, and the Leader was furious. Snoke was hitting him, making Kylo bleed, teaching the young man a lesson. "The Omega will give me pups, and someone will have to be the second in command by their side. You will never be the Leader, Kylo! But you will be able to be at least the second! But you need to learn! You are too weak and pathetic, boy!"

At least Snoke cared somehow. Unlike Kylo's parents.

**Now.**

"He didn't."

Kylo looked at Rey in surprise.

"What?..."

"He didn't. He didn't care about you, Kylo."

"Why?..."

"Because you don't hurt anyone when you care about them."

"He wanted to make me stronger."

"Will you hurt our child? To make them stronger? Or me?"

Kylo looked at Rey, his eyes opened wide. How had this thought never crossed his mind before?...

"Never," he hissed.

Rey looked intently at him.

"I don't know what his reasons were..." she murmured. "But he didn't care about you at all..."

Kylo was standing in front of the Pack with Rey by his side. All these people depended on him now. And it was a hell of a lot of responsibility.

"We have a matter to discuss," he announced. "And every voice should be heard! Yesterday, the Heads of the Pack were at the border..."

There were lots of murmurs in the crowd. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Rey is pregnant," Kylo couldn't help but smile slightly at that. 

That pup in Rey's womb made him immensely proud. He was already ready to kill for them.

"That means we will be able to exit the woods soon, but there is an important matter to discuss beforehand..."

This was when Rey took a step forward. She spoke, and for the first time since she joined the Pack, everyone listened. It was all her pregnancy’s doing. For now, that was what made her essential to the Pack. She still had to show what she was made of to them. Kylo wished she understood that... He would defend her if he had to. But the trust of the Pack should be earned. And no one but Rey could accomplish that task.

Rey was, however, good with words. People in the crowd nodded at what she said about families that were left behind when the virgins had joined the Pack. Lots of the she-wolves in the Pack missed their parents and siblings. 

There were, however, those who wished all Betas dead — wolves like Phasma and Bazine.

Kylo looked at the she-wolf who used to be his mistress... But long before that, she had become his friend. And the current situation was tearing Kylo apart too.

**Many years ago...**

He spat blood on the ground. His latest punishment had been way too painful. He didn't even want to go to Jyn right now. The old healer had already asked him questions that showed that the woman was starting to question the Leader's methods of teaching him.

What could she understand? She was a healer and a powerful one. But Jyn had no idea about the strength and power that the Second in command should have possessed. 

Kylo felt unworthy. He had failed Snoke again during the latest hunt. The one they had with Brendol's Pack. Brendol's son, Armitage, had been so much better than Ben...

Armitage and Ben were both 25 moon years old now, but everyone knew that Brendol's son would soon become the Leader of his Pack. His father would give him the reign without a challenge. Brendol was already old, he would retire, and Armitage (his wolf's name was Hux) would take his place. Snoke hadn't found the Omega wolf yet, and he was getting angrier about it every day. The Leader didn't have an heir. And Ben was the Second in command. Of course, the Leader wanted Kylo to outdo Hux... And Kylo had failed.

"You look like shit, Ben," Bazine's voice sounded behind him.

He was sitting on the bank of the river, rather far from the village. His nose was full of blood, not allowing Ben to smell anything, and he hadn't noticed the she-wolf approach.

Ben turned to Bazine and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

He'd met her six years ago. Bazine was one moon year younger than Kylo. Poe had been the one who was sent to fetch her from the forest. She had been wild and fierce back then, and not so much had changed.

They had been tense around each other at first. Hunting together, they always competed. Neither of the two wanted to let anyone close. Over the years, however, they realized that they were equally lonely, and that brought them together. Bazine and Poe were Ben's best friends. The Second in command suspected that Bazine was somehow into him, though... Maybe she even loved him...

_"I failed!"_

_"Yes, you did! But it doesn't mean anything!"_

_"I am a piece of shit, Bazine! I've always been one! No one has ever cared about me!"_

_"That's not true, Ben!"_

_He growled at her, but Bazine didn't pull back._

_"I fucking care about you! I do care, Ben! You are my best friend!"_

She was the only person Ben had spoken to about Kira... Bazine had frowned at the story, but it seemed that she had understood. There was no one for Ben but that mystery she-wolf from his dreams. And he dreamt about Kira every night.

However, the years passed, and Kylo was still alone. He felt so lonely... He was desperate.

"Shift," Bazine suddenly commanded.

Ben frowned at her, raising his brow inquiringly.

"Don't waste my time, Ben," Bazine rolled her eyes. "I said, shift!"

It was probably a good idea, anyway. His wounds would heal faster in a wolf form. Ben stood from the ground and started to shift. Bazine followed him.

The two wolves stood in front of each other. Kylo - a big black wolf, and Bazine's wolf, Netal - grey, with black stripes on her back.

"Lie down," Netal's voice sounded in Kylo's head.

Kylo could barely stand, so he followed the woman's command. He could afford to show his weakness to Bazine. She had seen him at his worse throughout the years, and he’d seen her. This time, he lay on the ground and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Netal's hot tongue on his fur. Kylo opened his eyes in shock. Netal was licking him. It was similar to kisses in human form. Something way too intimate.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he growled, pulling back. 

"Relax, Kylo," she hissed in his head. "You've been lonely for far too many years. Those wolves you’ve spent your ruts with were not what you needed."

It was true. Kylo had been with women throughout the years, but he had never been close to anyone. And those wolves were honored to be with him and were also mad when he left. He had always felt so ashamed after. He felt that he’d cheated on Kira, although he had never met her.

"You know I can't, Bazine."

"You've spent years waiting for her. She has never been there for you. You don't know if she's even real," Netal squinted at him." And I was there for you. Always."

"I..."

"Don't fight it, Kylo. I know you want me. Maybe I am not her, but I am here."

Bazine was beautiful, and it was true that from time to time, Kylo became aroused by her. Yes, he wanted her in the way a man-wolf could want a woman-wolf. And yes, he loved her... But unfortunately only as a friend...

"I can't give you what you want, Bazine," he murmured.

"Let me decide what I want. I want you. And you can have me."

"But... Kira..."

"She won't appear, Kylo," Netal shook her gray furry head. "And if she does, I will step back," her voice trembled in his head. "I promise."

She was so close, and Kylo felt so lonely. Maybe... Maybe Bazine was right?... 

He lay back on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Snoke won't find the Omega," Netal purred in Kylo's head. 

"We shall be loyal to the Pack. Don't say this, Netal."

"All I am saying is that you are meant to be the Leader one day, Kylo... And I will be there for you."

**Now.**

"Now, everyone who thinks that we need to allow Betas to join us and live under our protection, raise your hands!" Rey cried to the Pack.

Kylo watched as people voted. There were so many hands... It was clear that Rey's offer had passed. However, Kylo's mate had to ask about another option.

"Those who think that we should attack and destroy Betas, you can raise your hands now!"

There were much fewer hands... Bazine and Phasma voted for this option. Bazine was looking at Rey hatefully, and Kylo frowned, wondering if Rey's concerns about the Alpha she-wolf were feasible.

_"You are almost 35 moon years old, Ben!" Bazine shouted at him. "She won't appear! And I am here. I need a mate, and you need a mate! Snoke didn't find the Omega! You'll be in charge soon! You need me, Kylo. You love me, and I love you!"_

_In the past few years, she had started to speak about mating more and more often. Kylo got used to brushing her off, but Bazine insisted. _

_And Kylo... Well... He was desperate. _

_Kira had never appeared..._

_And Bazine... They were still competitive. Sometimes they even fought because of that. But their life had become domestic somehow... They still had separate huts, but Bazine mostly lived in his. But..._

_Bazine was right, Ben loved her. And she aroused him. But he still only loved her as a friend. It was strange. She was more like a sister to him outside of their sexual encounters. And she initiated most of them when Kylo wasn't in ruts. _

_They had even talked about it, and Kylo was honest with Bazine about his feelings. But it was like the she-wolf preferred to ignore what he was telling her._

_And now she was furious._

_"I told you I don't love you, Bazine. Not like that," Kylo growled. "Nothing has changed."_

_"Everything has changed!" She exclaimed. "You just need to admit it!"_

_Kylo shook his head. There was no point arguing with her. He should probably have broken up with her already. That would probably be fairer. However, he would be alone then. And Bazine would be lonely as well. _

_"Jyn said that I have to collect the girl this time," Kylo murmured, picking up his shirt from the floor. Last night he and Bazine had been intimate again, but Kylo's mind had been everywhere else. _

_He had picked up girls from the woods before. Somehow, the Moon chose a wolf every year to do the job. This year, however, Kylo had been anxious since the moment Jyn told him to go. He had no idea why..._

_"Let's talk about it when I come back."_

_Bazine nodded. _

_"Kira won't appear, Kylo," she pronounced again. "And Snoke won't find the Omega wolf... You need to be realistic. You need to think about the Pack."_

_Kylo sighed heavily. Not saying a word, he exited the hut._

_He had never discussed mating with Bazine again. The only thing Kylo had said to her was:_

_"You promised me to step back, Bazine."_

The Alpha turned to Rey, who smiled at him for the first time today. He smiled back at her. Gods, he loved her so much!

"We will let Betas decide," he announced to the Pack. "And I will announce our position to the Leaders of the other Packs when they arrive. I thank you all! Everyone is free to go now!"

Rey took his hand, and Kylo was lost in her again. He never noticed Bazine watching them, her lower lip trembling.

***

"You need to concentrate on the wound and let the Force of the Moon flow through you," Jyn explained as Rey tried to follow her instructions.

There was just a small cut on Cassian's hand, and Rey was struggling with it.

"You are thinking too hard, dear," Jyn smirked. "Don't think - feel."

Rey closed her eyes. What should she feel? There was a whirlwind of emotions inside her. Rey's love for Kylo. Her hate for Bazine. The tender warmth that Jyn and Cassian gave her.

**Several mornings before.**

"I thought you'd be still sleeping by the time I returned," Rey turned to Kylo's voice, gasping.

She'd woken up alone. Kylo hadn't told her that he was going somewhere, so Rey started to get anxious.

"Where were you?" she whispered, looking at her mate, walking up to her.

"You are still insecure because of me, little wolf," Kylo caressed her cheek. "I wish I could make it go away, Moonlight."

Rey frowned. It was annoying how she couldn't resist him. Yesterday, it had been decided that they would try to make peace with the Betas. Rey was so happy about it! And she knew that it was her doing. She could see that many wolves in the Pack were starting to look at her a bit differently. Surprisingly, she loved the feeling. She remembered Kylo's words about earning the respect of the Pack. For a second, they had started to make sense. And then Rey saw Bazine... The woman looked at the two of them as if she was ready to kill them. Kill her. Their pup... Suddenly, images of Kylo and her burning appeared in front of Rey's eyes. Those Betas had looked at them the same way...

Rey shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Kylo sighed. He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around Rey and pulling her closer.

"Do you really want me to stop asking, Moonlight?"

_No._

"I thought so," Kylo smiled, looking down at her.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?!" Rey huffed.

"That's a good question... I wish you could."

Rey looked at him inquiringly.

"You should know that I don't think about anyone else but you."

She couldn't help but smile at that. Every time Kylo spoke to her like that, that feeling of loneliness slipped away. Rey wished she could trust him.

"My love towards you always gave me strength," Kylo murmured, and Rey's heart melted. "Here, Moonlight..." suddenly he pulled something from behind his back. There was a small wreath made of tiny blue flowers in his hands, and Rey couldn't believe her eyes.

"These are..."

"Naboo daisies," Kylo smiled. 

"My favorite..."

"Yes, I remember..."

She'd told him about it between the waves of her heat. And Kylo remembered.

"We still have time before everyone wakes up," Kylo whispered, kissing the crown of Rey's hair and putting the wreath on her head. "Beautiful..." he whispered, and Rey couldn't help but blush. "Tell me about yourself, Moonlight..."

"What do you want to know?" she whispered.

"Everything."

**Now.**

_My love for you always gave me strength..._

Rey remembered the words, and suddenly felt something... something...

It was like a wave of power went through her. From her heart and to the tips of Rey's fingers.

"Wonderful," Jyn whispered, and Rey opened her eyes. 

Cassian's skin under Rey's hand shone brightly... Or maybe the light was coming out of Rey's fingers. The wound was healing. Rey gasped, grinning happily.

"Good job," Cassian smiled when Rey finished. "You'll become a great healer if you practice enough."

"Will it help me in labor?" Rey wondered, and her mother smiled at her.

"I will teach you how to make the pain more bearable," Jyn promised. "Go get some air, Rey. You've spent the whole day here."

Kylo was at the border with Poe today, and Rey visited Jyn and Cassian. Jyn had started to teach her the art of healing, and Rey loved spending time with her mother. Now, however, she was exhausted. She needed air.

"I'll be back later," Rey said, kissing her parents individually. 

"Of course," Jyn smiled. "By the way, darling..."

Rey looked at her mother, inquiringly.

"Whatever memory you used to summon the power of the Moon... Don't forget about it, love..."

Rey smiled at the older woman... Kylo... She had been thinking of Kylo...

Rey went into the woods. She desperately wanted to stretch her legs... To run. Back in Jakku, she used to go to the forest all the time. She loved to hunt... She loved the woods.

She didn't go too far from the village, sniffing the air, trying to catch a glimpse of the prey's smell.

"Oh... Will you look at her?" Bazine's voice made Rey shiver. 

She turned to the Alpha she-wolf and tensed. Bazine wasn't alone. Phasma, the tall woman Rey'd seen before, was with her, and so were many other members of the Pack.

"What do you want, Bazine?" Rey asked, trying to sound calm. Kylo wasn't here... And it seemed that now the Alpha she-wolf was about to do everything possible to get even with the Omega wolf.

"Oh, nothing, you scum..." Bazine hissed. Several people around her turned to the she-wolf in surprise but remained silent. Without Kylo, Rey was still a stranger to the Pack. And Bazine had been with them for years. They supported her. "I want to show you your place. I challenge you, Rey, I challenge you, Kira..."

Rey panted heavily, looking at the crowd. Suddenly, she saw Jyn and Cassian walking up to Bazine.

"What's going on here?" Jyn asked, angrily.

"Oh, nothing, healer... I just challenged our little Leader's mate... I want to show everyone that she can't lead the Pack."

"Do you realize that by saying this, you question Kylo's leadership?" Jyn hissed, and Bazine frowned. "The Moon has chosen him."

"I am not questioning Kylo's ability to lead," Bazine growled. "I question his ability to think straight when it comes to her. And I want to show everyone what she's worth!"

Jyn wanted to say something, but Rey was so furious that she didn't wait till the end of their conversation.

"I accept the challenge," she growled, and the Pack turned to her.

"Very well," Bazine smirked. "Shall we begin?..."

They ran ran through the forest, Rey smelling the trace of a stag... They had chosen a stag... Bazine had chosen a stag. Rey heard Jyn cursing under her breath when it happened.

_"The stags are dangerous here, Rey..." Jyn murmured when the Pack moved into the woods._

_"I am a hunter," Rey hissed. "I will manage it."_

_"You are pregnant, girl," Jyn stopped, and Rey followed, gasping._

_"Kylo told me that members of the Pack are not allowed to draw blood," Rey frowned. "I'll manage the stag."_

_Jyn shook her head, not replying, and Rey realized what her mother had kept to herself._

_Bazine was much more dangerous than any stag in the forest._

_"Are you ready, or did you change your mind, little wolf?" Bazine smirked, and Rey snarled at her._

_"I am ready."_

"Look at you, little wolf," Bazine's wolf, Netal, sounded in Kira's head. "So brave and fierce... Kylo loves fierce women... That's what brought him to me..."

The Alpha wolf's words made Rey see red, but she still kept her nose to the ground, chasing the stag. It was very close.

"Good for you," Kira hissed back. "You kept him occupied before I arrived."

It was painful to think these words into Netal's head, but Kira knew they hurt... And she wanted to hurt her.

"You little whore! Did you know that he was about to mate me?!"

Netal was furious now, and Rey felt like a hammer hit her.

_What?... Was that true?!_

What Rey hadn't noticed was that Bazine ran behind her.

Suddenly, in the distance, Rey saw the stag. She rushed forward, knowing the animal's tactics. Bazine followed her, and Rey tried to get rid of the tail. She was good at it - chasing was her nature. She'd grown up chasing everything. Animals, food... Her destiny...

She was so close to the stag, and Bazine was still behind, but suddenly, excruciating pain hit her. Something bit into Kira's leg, making it almost impossible to run.

The Omega looked back and saw a small trap, holding her, the blood running down Kira's leg. Her bone seemed to be broken.

This was wrong. Where the hell did this trap come from?! It was against the rule. The hunt should have happened in the part of the forest where no traps were installed. 

From the corner of her eye, Kira saw Netal outrunning her.

"See ya, little wolf," her voice in Kira's head said.

Was it this bitch who’d installed the trap? Was this all a setup?!

Netal was getting close to the stag, and at that moment, Kira felt so furious that she knew she’d be able to kill the she-wolf.

_How dare she?!..._

Rey had already broken her leg before. In her childhood, when the healer of Jakku village had told her that she was lucky not to have a limp. She'd spent a month unable to walk on her two feet... But little Rey had learned to hop on one, using her hands for support... Now she had three strong legs in her wolf form.

Ignoring the pain, Rey rushed forward, running as fast as she never had before.

"This wasn't fair, Moon," she thought. "I call for justice!"

This was so natural for her. In her fury, Rey just knew that the Moon heard her. Suddenly, she was able to run faster, moving forward. Netal was getting closer to the now running stag, but Kira wasn't that far behind. Realizing that it was her last chance, Kira jumped on the animal, biting its neck, tearing the stag's artery apart.

The stag had large horns, and when Kira jumped on it, the animal turned its head. It was the same moment when Netal jumped too. Rey could see it all in slow motion. With a calculated movement, she pushed the stag's neck, making the animal lower its head a bit... The horns were pointed into Netal's stomach now... And the she-wolf fell on them.

The stag died quickly. Kira was bleeding heavily. The Pack ran towards them, shifting into their human forms, freezing.

Bazine shifted too, and Rey followed. The stag's horns tore the Alpha-wolf's stomach apart. Rey could see a massive deadly wound that bled.

Her legs were moving on her own. Rey had managed to work the trap off of her foot, and there was a massive wound on her leg, but Rey didn't notice it now. 

A member of the Pack was hurt... Jyn had told her about it. She said that once Rey started to practice, she would always need to help. She would not be able to stop... Now was precisely that situation.

She ran towards the bleeding Bazine, covering the woman's wound with her hands.

"What... What the hell are you doing?" Bazine hissed, unable to brush Rey's hands off of her. She was already too weak from the blood loss.

"Shut up..." Rey murmured, closing her eyes.

This time it was easier for her... Maybe it was because of the rush of the hunt that didn't let Rey think. Her hands were working on their own now.

Rey opened her eyes, looking at the light coming from her fingers. The wound on Bazine's stomach healed quickly.

"Was it you?" Rey hissed. "Did you set the trap?"

"You'll never prove it..." Bazine whispered, and Rey looked at the woman in shock.

She was curing her now... Helping her. And she realized that this woman would still kill her when she had a chance.

However, the light from Rey's hands did its job. As soon as the flow of light stopped, Bazine jumped from under Rey's hands, stumbling over something on the floor of the wood.

Phasma caught her, helping the woman rise to her feet. And that was the moment when Rey felt the pain in her leg again. 

She turned to the wound, looking at the blood that was covering everything now. The pain was unbearable, and Rey could see the Pack gathering around her in shock. She could see Jyn in the distance. Her age didn't allow the woman to move very fast... Rey tried to heal herself, but it was impossible to concentrate because of the pain. 

"Don't move," Rey turned to the unknown voice abruptly.

A naked man with bright ginger hair was kneeling by her side.

"It's too complicated to heal yourself, Omega," he said tenderly. "My name is Armitage. I'll help you."

Rey was feeling nauseous because of blood loss. She looked at the man with foggy eyes.

He was quite handsome.

Behind his back, Rey saw Kylo, who was panting heavily, snarling.

"Baby..." Rey whispered, the realization hitting her. "I am with child. Help my child..."

"Your Pack's traditions are insane," Armitage frowned. "Putting a pregnant woman in so much danger..." he closed his eyes for a second. "And the trap... It shouldn't have been here..."

Kylo walked up to Rey, making her lie down on the ground, putting her head onto his lap.

"Help her," he hissed to the redhead through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I will," Armitage smiled. "I wonder, though, who wanted to kill the Omega wolf this much, Kylo? Aren’t the members of your Pack the most loyal of all?"

Kylo didn't reply. He was looking Rey in the eyes, and his eyes were the last thing she saw before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	7. The Mate of the Leader of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry that I kept you waiting. It's not really eventful, but we need this chapter. And you get to know Hux a little bit better.
> 
> As always, I thank my darling [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help with this. She edited this chapter ages ago, and I am posting it only now. My bad. The work is tough nowadays. I still hope that you'll enjoy, though!
> 
> And I also thank my darling ZiaLisa for her constant support, help and patience :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

** **

**Chapter 7.**

**The Mate of the Leader of the Pack.**

"Now open your eyes, Kira. You still have a lot of work to do," a tender woman's voice whispered into Rey's ear.

"Everyone says so," Rey whispered back. "I am not sure I am any good for any task you have for me..."

"This is not for you to decide," the voice smirked.

"Who are you, for Gods' sake?!" Rey exclaimed, realizing that she couldn't see anything around her. Anything but the large Moon above her head.

"It's a funny thing, really," the voice said. "How you refer to Gods when all your Gods are actually only my avatars."

Rey gasped, feeling goosebumps cover her skin. Her skin under the fur.

"Rise, my child," the voice said. "You still have a chance to win back your place in the world."

"Why are you helping the wolves, Mother Moon?" Rey whispered, looking up into the sky.

"Because I stand for justice. And the people of the Sun made far too many mistakes."

Suddenly, Rey started to fall. She was falling, and there was nothing but darkness around her. Rey was terrified, and there was nothing but panic, filling her chest.

With a loud cry, she opened her eyes.

"Easy, Moonshine," the voice was unfamiliar. Low, but not as low as Kylo's. It wrapped around Rey like fur, calming her down. Not in the way Kylo's scent did, but it was still effective. 

Rey felt two heavy hands pressing her to a bed. Rey's leg hurt, and suddenly the Omega remembered everything that had happened to her.

The challenge. Bazine. The trap. 

The baby.

She tried to sit on the bed again, but the hands pressed on her back again.

"Let me... My baby!"

"Shh... They are fine, Moonshine."

Finally, Rey was able to focus on the man who was holding her down.

She'd seen him. The healer from the forest with the fire-kissed hair. She could see him better now, realizing that his eyes were a mixture of grey, green, and blue. He wore a smile on his face, and that smile was kind and sincere. 

"Hello, Rey," the man smiled. "My name is Armitage. It's nice to meet you."

Rey looked confused at the redhead. 

"Take a deep breath, Moonshine."

_Moonshine... _The word sounded nice. Almost as nice as the word that Kylo used to call Rey. 

_Kylo!_

"Kylo!" Rey's whisper was desperate, and Armitage placed his hand on her chest.

"I had to ask your mate to leave the hut while I was working on you. He was too terrified. His terror bothered me. And a healer works better when nothing is bothering them... He's outside. I'll call him soon. But first of all, tell me, how does your leg feel?"

Rey frowned at the man, remembering her pain.

"It hurts, but it's much better than in the forest..."

"Good," Armitage nodded. "Though, I think that to challenge a pregnant woman is barbaric... Your Pack's traditions have always made me sick..."

"Don't you have them in your Pack?"

"Oh, we used to," Armitage shrugged. "But my father banned them. It made our Pack a bit weaker, I must admit... But there are much fewer incidents with pregnant women, hence more children born healthy and alive."

Rey shivered.

"And what about here?" she whispered. Kylo told her that her child wasn't in danger. And yet, had she ever asked him if there had been any accidents?

Armitage shrugged.

"Your Pack had only one Healer for years... Things... Happened. Not so often, but more often than in our Pack..."

Rey considered what the man said, frowning.

"I think there will be fewer accidents now when you are here," Armitage patted Rey's leg, smiling. 

The Omega looked up at the man inquiringly.

"Well, you are a healer, and a powerful one as far as I can see."

"How can you tell?"

"I saw you healing an almost deadly wound when you were bleeding yourself..." Armitage shrugged. "That is something only a powerful healer can do."

"I have no idea how I did it," Rey shook her head.

"Well, you are a natural, just like your mother..." 

Rey looked up at the man abruptly. How the hell did he know about Jyn?!

"Oh, Rey, your secret is safe with me," Armitage laughed. "Don't worry. I imagine Jyn and Cassian had to do what they did to hide you from that bastard, Snoke... Good idea, no matter how complicated your life turned out to be... Snoke was crazy... I never thought that I would say this, but I'm glad that Kylo took over..."

Rey frowned, remembering her mate again.

"However, he has to take better care of you and find whoever wanted to kill you as soon as possible..."

"You think someone wanted to kill me?" Rey knew that it was true, but she was interested in how Armitage could know that.

The redheaded man put his hands on Rey's leg and closed his eyes. She felt something emanating from him. Gradually, her pain started to go away.

"Hm... I even have a specific someone on my mind," the man smirked. "Though, I may be mistaken... After all, your Pack is known for its loyalty. I mean, even in my Pack, people are not as loyal as in yours. And my people are very loyal, Moonshine..."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Does it bother you?" Armitage smirked.

"No..." Rey hesitated. "Maybe... I don't know..."

"I like you, Rey," the redhead healer smiled. "But I also respect your mate enough not to mess with his wife. So take it for what it is: I like you, and you are beautiful. As beautiful as Moonshine."

Rey smiled at the man. She liked him too, she had to admit. However, she frowned again.

"Who do you have on your mind?"

"Well, there is only one woman who wanted to be Kylo's mate but lost that chance forever..." Armitage frowned. "But she has always been loyal. One of the most loyal wolves I've ever met."

"Bazine..." Rey hissed. 

"I am still not sure about it, Moonshine," Armitage waved her off. "This is something your Pack should handle. What_ I _need to do is to heal your leg. How do you feel now?"

"Much better," Rey smiled. It was the truth. Her leg almost didn't hurt at all. 

"But, there is just a tiny bit of pain, isn't there?" Armitage asked.

"Yes, but it's okay, I..."

"I left it on purpose."

Rey looked at the man inquiringly.

"It's always the hardest to heal yourself," the healer smiled and took Rey's hand.

She shivered at the touch. It was too soft, and Rey felt a bit concerned at the gesture. However, Armitage pulled Rey up, making her sit down on the bed and then put her hand on her leg and let it go.

"I'll teach you something," he smiled. "Do you feel the pain under your palm?"

Rey listened to her body.

"No, the source is further... Lower..."

"Exactly! Never contact directly with the source of the pain, Moonshine. You need to approach it from a distance. You went straight into Bazine's wound back in the woods. That's why you fainted. Not even from the blood loss."

Rey nodded.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"You let me guide you," Armitage smiled. "Close your eyes."

It was easy to trust this man. Life had taught Rey a lesson. To survive, it was better not to trust anyone. She trusted Kylo, Jyn and Cassian. She also used to trust Finn and Rose back in Jakku. But otherwise, Rey's trust was hard-earned. Armitage, however, seemed trustworthy for some reason. Rey didn't feel any danger coming from him. His presence was gentle and soothing. Rey closed her eyes.

Armitage's hand covered hers, and Rey shivered at the touch again. His hand was scorching, and she felt the energy flowing from it.

Suddenly, they both stood in the darkness under the Moonlight. And Armitage... He wasn't Armitage any longer. He was covered in fur, and so was Rey. She was Kira again. And the wolf in front of her was...

"Hello, Hux," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Kira," Hux smiled back at her. "It's necessary that we know each other's wolves so that I could teach you. We need to come back to reality now."

Hux was massive. His ginger fur shone in the Moonlight, and his bright green eyes sparkled brightly. And then, he snapped his fingers, and they were in the hut again, Rey's eyes still closed, Armitage's hand still on her leg.

"You need to guide the flow to the source of pain," he whispered, and Rey realized what he meant by it.

She felt it. The flow. The source of it was somewhere above. It was like something was penetrating Rey's temple, going straight to the tips of her fingers.

Under her eyelids, she saw an image of herself. The image shone brightly, but something was burning red where Rey's leg was.

The pain.

She directed the flow towards it, watching the burning red color being replaced by the light that filled the whole of Rey's body. Soon, the pain was gone entirely.

"Good job," Armitage's voice whispered near Rey's ear.

"What are you doing?" 

Rey's eyes opened in a flash. Kylo stood at the hut's entrance, and his eyes were dark. Suddenly, Rey saw herself from his point of view. She was sitting on the bed, smiling, with Armitage's hand over her leg, placed on her knee...

The redheaded man removed his hand and smiled calmly at Kylo.

"I was teaching Rey to heal herself," he explained. "Your mate is a talented and powerful healer, Ben."

"Jyn can teach her everything," Rey's Alpha growled, making her shiver.

"This is a part of being a healer," Hux frowned. "We all learn from each other. Rey here is one of us," he put his hand on the Omega's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kylo's growl made the walls of the hut tremble.

"Enough, Kylo!" Rey shouted, and surprisingly, Kylo froze in his place, looking up at her.

"Good job, Rey," Armitage smirked. "Don't blame Ben, though. His reaction is perfectly normal for a wolf who almost lost his mate. However," the healer frowned. "I think you need to discuss everything that happened in private. We'll talk later, _Leader Ben_," the healer nodded to Rey's Alpha and left the hut.

Silence fell over them. Rey could feel that Kylo's anger was growing weaker. He looked at her, and she could see the features of his face soften. And then...

"I'm sorry..." Kylo whispered. "Rey, I'm so sorry..."

She didn't know what to say. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. Rey wanted to blame him for what had happened. She wanted to blame him for not doing away with those terrible, stupid traditions that had put herself and their child in danger. 

However, Rey remembered what Armitage had said to her...

_"It made our Pack weaker, I must admit..."_

Somehow, it was vital for her now. That their Pack was strong... So she couldn't really blame Kylo. After all, there shouldn't have been a trap...

And that... That was something Rey couldn't stomach...

"Is it true that you wanted to mate Bazine?" she whispered hoarsely.

Kylo froze, looking up at her.

"No," he growled.

"She told me that you did," Rey shrugged.

Kylo groaned, closing his eyes for a second. He walked closer to her, placing his hand on Rey's stomach and inhaling deeply. Rey let him. She knew that he could feel that their pup was fine and healthy, that's why he wasn't asking her about it. Rey knew Kylo cared, and that made her heart warm. However, the issue with Bazine troubled her, and she couldn't just sink into her mate's scent and forget about it.

"She wanted me to mate her," Kylo said softly. "Year after year, she pushed the issue. I knew I had to wait for you. But years passed and you didn't turn up. I must admit, I started to lose hope, Rey... And the night I found you, Bazine pushed me again, and I was so desperate that I almost gave in..."

Rey shut her eyes, trying to contain her tears. She could see Kylo's point. After all, she had been nothing but a vision for him. She hadn't even had those visions. And who knew... She’d had Finn... She couldn't blame Kylo now... No matter how painful it was, she had to forget about her mate's past. She had to live in the now. And the problem now wasn’t that Kylo loved Bazine. The problem was Bazine herself. She had tried to kill Rey. And Rey wouldn't have it. Not in her Pack.

"I didn't even know that you existed," she sighed. "So as long as I am your only she-wolf, I have to let your past go, Kylo. I am sorry I overreacted..." She felt somehow better saying these words. More mature. Like she'd become wiser in the past day.

Kylo sat on the bed by Rey's side, and she could see him relaxing.

"Don't be," he murmured. "After all, I saw you in my dreams while you were all alone. And I definitely tried too hard to be a good Leader of the Pack, forgetting how hard it was for you," he sighed heavily. "I... I don't know what to do sometimes, Moonlight..."

Rey looked up at him, realizing that he was opening up to her. Kylo was showing Rey his vulnerability, and it was a first...

"Maybe, Armitage is right, and those traditions are barbaric... But they are what made us the strongest Pack."

"That was something that almost killed our child," Rey frowned. "And someday the traditions will have to change, Kylo. But not today. I understand what you are saying... And I am not going to quarrel with you about it. We have a much more important matter to discuss."

Rey's mate looked at her, frowning.

"Bazine tried to kill me," she stated.

She could literally see Kylo's jaw working now. As if he was being torn apart.

"Kylo," Rey pressed. "You can't take her side now, for Gods' sake!"

"I am not!" Kylo growled, and Rey pulled back a little at the harshness of his tone. "I am not," he repeated, much calmer. "And if she is responsible, I'll fucking kill her..."

"What does it mean _if _she is responsible?!" Rey was bewildered.

"There was a trap," Kylo frowned. "And I realize that Bazine had every reason to try to hurt you. But..."

"There is no but, Kylo!" Rey exclaimed. "She set it all up, she tried to hurt me, she tried to hurt our pup, Kylo, I..."

"I KNOW!" Kylo growled. "I know, Rey," he ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit, Rey, I am ready to destroy her now. But if I do it now, not giving the Pack any proof that it was her, there will be a riot. Bazine is one of the Heads of the Pack for a reason! She has many supporters. I am stronger than her, and I can just simply kill her, but that will make me no different than Snoke!"

Rey gasped, looking at Kylo in surprise. 

"Snoke allowed himself too much power," Kylo growled. "At some point, he decided that he could deliver justice without a trial. At first, people trusted him. Some of them trusted him until the end. Some of them still do! But lots of wolves started to realize that he wasn't good for our Pack anymore. And finally, the Moon felt it too... No one loses the challenge if the Moon doesn't allow it, Rey. Snoke was bad for our Pack, and our Pack grew weaker because of it. And the weakness of the Pack is not only about the power, Moonlight. In a weak Pack, children get sick easier, wolves die during the hunts more often, we all die younger... You say that traditions need to change. Still, Hux allowed pregnant wolves to decline challenges, and now their Pack is known for the illnesses that spread over it easily!"

Rey looked at her mate in surprise. Armitage hadn't mentioned it. He only told her that their Pack had become weaker... She frowned. It seemed every little part of this story had layers... And maybe Armitage was not so simple, too.

"Historically, however, they always had a lot of healers, so they could cope with that weakness," Kylo ran his hand through his hair. "Our Pack never had that courtesy, Moonlight."

Rey took a deep breath.

"I called to the Moon for justice..." she whispered. "And the Moon helped me win."

Kylo looked up at her, frowning.

"The Moon also let you heal Bazine..."

Rey huffed. She couldn't argue with that.

"So what does it mean?" she asked.

"It means that we will find the wolf who set the trap... And then, if it was on purpose, we will punish them."

Rey took a deep breath. She could see Kylo's point. However, proof or not, she knew exactly who was responsible for her wound. Now, Rey felt like she was in that trap again. It wasn't hurting her leg anymore, but it was hurting her soul... Another thing she had to accept. Or another thing she had to handle more wisely...

Rey took a step towards Kylo and put her hand on his chest, looking her mate in the eyes.

"Do you trust me, love?" she asked him.

"Of course," his words were a quiet whisper, and Rey could feel Kylo's heart starting to beat faster under her palm, "She told me that I would not be able to prove it," Kylo frowned at her and wanted to say something, but Rey raised her hand, letting him know that she wasn't finished. "If you need an... investigation..." Rey smirked. "Then have it. You are right, the Moon asks for justice. But tell me, Kylo... What will you do to Bazine if you find out that she was the one who set the trap?"

Kylo was looking at Rey intently.

"Tell me, Kylo," She demanded sternly.

"I will rip her heart out of her chest and burn it," he hissed. 

Rey looked at her mate closely, making sure he meant it. She could feel that he did. Although it was hard for him, she could tell. Once again, Rey wondered what he felt towards Bazine. Rey shook the thought away. She knew that Kylo loved her. And she realized now that the laws of the life of the Pack were far more complicated than she'd imagined. Rey knew that she had to survive here. And she realized that to survive, she had to play it smart. If Bazine wanted a war, if Bazine only cared about winning Kylo back, Rey had to make people see that. After all, Rey was the mate of the Leader of the Pack. And after what she'd heard from the Moon, she realized that too many people depended on her. 

The laws of the Moon were becoming more apparent to Rey. She probably couldn't voice them, but she could feel them. They were cruel but honest somehow. For them. For the wolves that they were. Rey remembered the words of the Moon about the people of the Sun. About the Betas. Their laws were different. Women were considered fragile, men were supposed to be reliable. Men were supposed to protect women. Children weren't taken on hunts until they turned fourteen. Maybe, the Betas' rules were more humane, but it only seemed that way. Weak people were still abused. And there was no Mother Moon to defend them on request.

It hurt Rey that it seemed like Bazine was still important to Kylo. But Rey would make sure that at some point, the woman would be destroyed. Buried or burnt. And Rey would be there to witness it.

"Good," she whispered, kissing Kylo's lips. "Then I demand my place by your side."

Kylo raised his brow at her.

"I am your wife and your mate," Rey explained, "I demand my place as your mate. I am also in charge. As your wife. I should be able to make decisions for this Pack too."

"Of course."

"I only want the worthiest wolves as the Heads of the Pack. Only the most reliable ones. And as long as I don't trust Bazine, I demand that she be excluded from the ruling circle. Until she is proven innocent... Or otherwise."

She could see Kylo's jaw working.

"She is one of the Heads for a reason," he murmured.

"I don't care. You know that as your mate, I have every right to make this demand. And I demand it! It's up to you whether you listen to me or not, Kylo. She can be back if she or anyone else proves her innocence. Until then, she has no right to be among those who lead the Pack."

"Rey..." It hurt her to see that this decision was not easy for Kylo to make.

"I said what I wanted to say, Kylo... Consider it. And now, I am tired. I almost died today, and I need to sleep. I am not mad at you. But I'd like to stay with my parents tonight... so that you can think."

"Rey!"

She didn't turn back, letting Kylo understand that she meant what she said. He wasn't over Bazine yet? Well... Rey would give him time to think it over. Back in Jakku, Kylo's mother, Leia, had taught Rey that love, kindness and understanding to others was the key to everything. Back then, Rey had had no idea that Leia had a son who she'd sent to the woods to a man who'd tried to kill him. Leia had always seemed so kind... Rey, on the other hand, had always been alone. And she used to hide all the treats she found in the forest and not share them with anyone, not even Finn. She'd always felt guilty about that. But Rey had always lacked practically everything, so she always hid what she got. She'd never had enough, so she'd лузе everything for herself. 

Now, living with the Pack, Rey realized that wasn't the worst strategy... Kindness and love weren't always the key. You had to be full and sated yourself in order to help others... And sometimes you had to be harsh and be able to make your point. Sometimes, you needed to be cruel. She would be understanding with Kylo. But, mates or not, Rey had never been good with sharing...

**Kylo.**

As soon as Rey left, Kylo punched the chair that stood by his side, breaking its leg. He cursed. He'd have to fix it by tomorrow. Rey deserved a good house, with good furniture and soft furs all over the place.

She probably deserved a better mate...

Kylo shook his head, growling. Today, when he saw her bleeding and losing consciousness, he thought that the world had ended, and he went to the hell of fire, where no light of the Moon could be seen.

He couldn't believe that he would ever be so happy to see the redhead wolf. 

Then, however, when he saw Armitage's hands on Rey, Kylo practically lost it. Once again, Hux had bested him, staying calm and not letting him start the fight.

Kylo realized now that Hux had been just trying to help her. Still, the uncomfortable feeling of seeing Rey with another wolf was spreading through his chest.

Kylo hated it.

And there was still an issue to solve... Rey had almost died today... Because someone had set up a trap in the forest. Not someone. It was most likely Bazine. If it was her, who hurt Rey, Kylo would make sure that she died suffering. However, a part of him still hoped that his best friend hadn't betrayed him.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Kylo exited the hut.

He was moving through the village when he saw Poe running towards him.

"Ben!" Kylo's friend looked worried. "How is our little Queen?"

Poe had started calling Rey that from day one, and, truth be told, Kylo loved it. The word suited her... 

_Queen..._

Once they exited the woods, she would be exactly that. They would have vast territories under their reign. They wouldn't be just a Pack any longer. They would take their lands back and establish a flourishing country there. Kylo and Rey would be the rulers. They would be living in houses made of stone. Kylo would build Rey a castle...

He frowned, returning to reality.

"She is with us," he growled.

"And the baby?" Poe was the only one who called their child "a baby" and not "a pup". Kylo's lips curled up for a second at the word.

"Our child is healthy," he nodded.

"Thank the Moon Goddess!" Poe ran his hand through his hair.

"The trap..." Kylo growled, and Poe frowned at him.

"It was a simple one," he shook his head. "Nothing to give its maker away. Actually, it could have been done by one of the kids, and just forgotten there. That’s still an option..."

Kylo looked up at his friend, trying to hide his newfound hope. He hadn't lied to Rey. Kylo would destroy Bazine if she was the one responsible for the trap. If she had tried to kill his mate on purpose. He would feel no remorse. But, Gods help him, he hoped she hadn't...

"Is she conscious?" Kylo frowned at Poe.

"Bazine?" Poe raised his brow. "She is. Jyn looked at her wound again. It seems Rey healed her all right," Poe didn't look happy saying those words.

"What is it?" Kylo demanded, looking at him.

"You know, Ben... Bazine is not like she used to be. She was always bitchy, but she was always loyal... After today, I am not so sure anymore."

"Isn't she your best friend too?" Kylo raised his brow.

"She is... Or she was..." Poe frowned. "And I know that you are trying to do it right... For the sake of the Pack, and for the sake of our friendship... I know how much she did for you... And yet..."

"And yet what?"

"No one sets traps in that part of the forest, Ben..." Poe shook his head. "It is useless and stupid. What you are doing now is right in the eyes of the Pack, but..."

Kylo snarled at his friend.

"But what?" he growled. 

"I hate to say this," Poe, as always, ignored Kylo's outburst. "But maybe this time, it would be better to deliver some justice Snoke-style..."

Kylo ran his hand through his hair.

"We were always loyal to Snoke," he whispered malevolently. "But even when we were, the only thing that we all hated was the way he delivered his justice... That was his undoing in the end, Poe! And you know it. Do you want me to turn into him?"

Poe shook his head, frowning.

"I don't know, Ben..." he murmured. "Bazine was the only one of us who didn't mind violence at all... I think that she only kept it at bay because of you... And now you are with Rey... And I like Rey very much. What you do will look good in the eyes of the Pack... But..."

Poe stopped speaking as if he was considering his following words.

"But what, Poe?" Kylo growled.

"I know that you never loved Bazine, Ben," Poe sighed. "But Bazine always insisted that you did... At some point, I realized that she went a little bit insane because of that... What if she was loyal only because of you? Rey is essential to the Pack... What if Bazine doesn't care about leaving the woods any longer? What if she's ready to kill Rey because of you? You are right, we need an investigation. But until then, please be careful... We all need to protect Rey."

"I know. And if Bazine tries to hurt Rey, I will destroy her..." Kylo murmured.

"What if she already did?" Poe wondered, and they both froze in silence.

Kylo knew that it was hard for Poe to think about it, too. Many years ago, Kylo even believed that Poe had been jealous of him. Poe had always liked Bazine in many more ways than Ben. Bazine, however, had always been indifferent. Now they were discussing their best friend, their sister, as if she were a stranger.

"Maybe I am wrong," Poe shrugged. "When I think about it from the Pack's point of view, it all really looks like an incident. We live by bizarre rules... Many people won't even pay attention if you have a mistress... And we've lived in the woods for so long that a lot of people think of leaving this behind as a sort of fairy tale... That's why they still don't completely understand how vital Rey is.”

Poe sighed.

“You know, Ben… They acknowledge her as a good huntress and as a sound healer after that challenge. And they are starting to respect her more and more after that. But her quarrel with Bazine is still nothing more than a petty fight between a former and a current companion of the Leader of the Pack. And petty fights never go as far as an assassination attempt. So if you don't prove Bazine guilty and just ban her or kill her, they will think less of you... They will think that Rey has you around her little finger... and she does..." 

Kylo growled at that, but Poe only smirked, continuing, "Yes, Kylo, now I think that you are right... We definitely need an investigation... Because if there is something that our Pack hates most of all, it is betrayal. In the meantime, you'll have to keep Rey safe... And try to distance yourself from Bazine... I know she is your best friend... But your mate doesn't know that you never loved one another... And to her, it may look like you are still hesitating about Bazine because you care about her... more than just a friend..."

Kylo considered Poe's words, frowning. Rey was with her parents now and didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him tonight. He had hoped that Rey would understand him, but it seemed that Poe was right...

"Is Bazine conscious now?" Kylo asked.

"She is."

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	8. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope that you are still here with me! I am very sorry it took me so long to update!
> 
> I thank my wonderful beta and one of the most amazing writers on Earth [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) and my wonderful ZiaLisa for their constant help and support!

** **

**Chapter 8.**

**The Confrontation.**

Bazine was lying on the bed in her hut, covered by fur. Phasma, Bazine's loyal friend, was sitting by her side. They both glared at Kylo as soon as he entered the hut but lowered their eyes afterward. Kylo was stronger and more alpha than both of them put together. Neither Phasma nor Bazine stood a chance against him.

"Leave," he commanded the tall blonde that Phasma was, and the she-wolf followed his order immediately.

"I needed her," Bazine hissed from her bed.

Kylo looked at her fragile form. He knew her too well — all those little expressions on her face. Bazine was furious and hurt.

Too bad for her, Kylo didn't give a damn right now.

Poe touched his shoulder, and Kylo nodded at his friend. Poe left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Look at what your perfect little mate did to me," Bazine whispered. "Is this the way things are going to be in the Pack from now on, Ben? Will people suffer because you can't keep your knot to yourself?! Is..."

"Quiet!" Kylo barked, and Bazine shut her mouth, clearly not ready for an outburst like this. "My mate almost died today," he hissed. "Our child was in danger..."

"Too bad she is such an unworthy hunter then!" Bazine shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kylo's voice was so loud that Bazine froze, unable to avert her eyes from him. He knew why. They'd been through many fights in their life together. Still, no matter what, Bazine was always equal to him. Yet this time, Kylo was speaking to her as the Leader of the Pack.

"I haven’t given permission for you to speak," he barked. "And starting now, you'll speak only when I allow you to speak. Is that clear?"

Bazine didn't reply, but nodded, looking down stubbornly.

"I said, is that clear?!"

"Yes!" Bazine hissed, looking up at him.

"What was that trap doing there?"

Bazine's eyes opened wide in terror.

"What?...," she whispered.

Kylo frowned. They'd been together for far too long, and he could read her perfectly well. Bazine was terrified... But she also looked astonished.

"Wasn't it convenient?" he smirked at her. "To set a trap to kill a woman, who ruined your chances to become my mate?"

Suddenly, another expression crossed Bazine's face.

Deep hurt...

"I swore to be loyal to you," she murmured.

"So?"

"Loyalty always came first to me. I would never betray you!"

Kylo frowned at her. She sounded sincere. 

"I'll be loyal to you till the last drop of my blood..." Bazine whispered, lowering her eyes.

Kylo looked up at her abruptly...

**Five years ago.**

"Get it!" Netal's voice was so loud in Kylo's head that he winced.

"To the right!!!" He growled, and the two of them turned the cliff.

The rest of the Pack had been left behind, and only Kylo and Netal were still chasing the lynx that ran out of the forest onto the beach now. This place was the only one outside of the woods that belonged to the wolves. They could enter it and not be stopped by the magical border that kept them all trapped.

Today's hunt was special. Today, Snoke wanted to choose the worthiest wolf to be his Second in command.

Kylo was surprised to hear about it when the Leader had announced his plans to conduct a competition. He had been Snoke's Second in command for years. Yes, it hadn't been official, but hadn't Kylo proven his worth?

It seemed that no. No, he hadn't.

Surprisingly, it was Bazine who was left chasing the lynx when all others had given up. Kylo's friend was fierce. His equal in many ways. She was one of the Heads of the Pack for a reason. With the exception of Snoke and Kylo, no one could compete with her in the hunt. Well, sometimes Poe bested Bazine, but only occasionally. Now, it seemed that she wasn't going to lose.

Did Bazine want to be the Second? No, no, Kylo knew she didn't. It was her constant urge to compete with him. Sometimes, he even liked it. Sometimes, like right now, it drove him insane.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He growled as Netal started to meander in front of him, making it harder for him to run.

The lynx was already near, so close that Kylo could feel its scent only a jump away.

They leaped together, Kylo biting the lynx's neck, and Netal sinking her fangs into the animal's body. The lynx's agony wasn't long.

The two of them looked at each other now.

"Who was the first?" Kylo growled, and Netal lowered her head, not answering. "Netal?!" even not being able to talk out loud, he knew that his voice in Bazine's head sounded harsh and loud.

Suddenly, the she-wolf raised her head.

"I swear by the Moon, Kylo, that I'll never betray you and will be loyal to you till the last drop of my blood..." her voice whispered inside his mind.

Kylo froze...

_What the burning hell?..._

He stood there, astonished, when, unexpectedly, a low woman's voice sounded from the skies above.

"Very well," it said. 

It was still daytime, but somehow, Kylo knew that it was the Moon talking to them.

Bazine had sworn by the Moon, and that meant that her betrayal would cost her life. None of the wolves could break such a vow without consequences.

"You were here first," Netal's voice whispered in Kylo's head.

**Now.**

Bazine's words made Kylo step back. He was still unsure that Bazine had lost that day when they both chased the lynx. That had stopped bothering him after Kylo bested Bazine so many times, but now he remembered that day very clearly. Bazine couldn't have lied to him now. That would be a betrayal, and the Moon would punish her. However...

"Swear by the Moon that you won't betray Rey as well," he hissed.

"I won't," Bazine shrugged, and that made Kylo's blood boil. However, Bazine went on. "I won't because, I confess, I would be happy to see her dead. And I can't survive the vow with a desire like that. However, as I said, I will be loyal to you till the last drop of my blood. That should be enough for you to know that I am not lying."

Kylo was ready to kill her. He was ready to kill Bazine for her attitude towards Rey. Towards their unborn child. And he hated his former mistress for the fact that he couldn't demand anything from her. Bazine was right - she couldn't swear by the Moon if she hated Rey. 

And he was well aware that Bazine had put him in a tricky situation. She'd sworn to be loyal to him. And for everyone, it would mean that the she-wolf would always act in Kylo's interest. So if he just executed her or banished her from the Pack, it would put his own loyalty into question. No one took for granted those who swore by the Moon to be loyal. No one.

And yet, somehow, Kylo was sure that Bazine managed to trick everyone. Him, the Pack... maybe even the Moon, no matter how improbable it sounded. He couldn't just kill her now. He had to prove that she was guilty. 

Kylo took a step forward. He was so fucking tired. He had dreamt of becoming the Leader since his childhood, and now, when his dream had finally come true, it didn't bring him happiness anymore. What did bring him happiness was having Rey around, having his hand over her stomach, feeling the spark of life growing inside her under his palm.

"I will tear you apart," he hissed at Bazine. "Just give me a reason, and I will use it to destroy you, Bazine."

She looked hurt again, but Kylo couldn't care less.

"For years, I told you that it could never be serious between us. Yes, we were a family. But you were never my woman. And neither was I your man, let alone your future mate," he spat, noticing tears starting to fall down Bazine's face. He had never seen her cry before, and the image of it made his heart clench for a moment. "You are delusional if you thought that I ever loved you the way I love Rey. I have no idea how you managed to break the vow that you gave in front of the Moon, but I want to remind you that this never goes without consequences. So you need to fucking beware now."

With that, Kylo turned on his heel and walked away from the hut, leaving Bazine all alone. He was sick of her. He would never want to return to her filthy place ever again.

"Is she alive?" Poe asked, trying to keep up with him.

"For now."

***

The following day was the day of the hunt. It happened at least once a week, sometimes more often when the Pack needed to get food supplies, but there was much more to it. The hunts were required to establish (or re-establish) the hierarchy in the Pack. They were essential for that. That's why once a month, a big Hunt gathered, and everyone who could participate had to participate. Today was exactly that day.

Kylo hadn't slept at night. He was wriggling in the sheets that were soaked in Rey's scent and missed her like hell. When the first rays of the Sun broke through the window of his hut, Kylo was on his feet already, sitting at the small square near his house.

Poe was there soon after Kylo, sitting beside him in his naked glory. It was natural for them - soon, they would all shift, and there would be no clothes needed. Kylo loved that freedom. It would probably be one of the few things he would miss, leaving the woods.

"How are you today?" Poe asked quietly, watching the people starting to gather.

"Fine."

"That bad?"

Kylo growled at his friend, but Poe only laughed.

"Come on, she'll come soon," he murmured.

Kylo didn't reply. He was immensely grateful to Poe for his support. And for the fact that his best friend knew the way he was feeling without any need for Kylo to explain himself.

He could barely contain another growl when he saw Armitage taking his place next to Poe. It was an honorable place that any important guest of the Pack would have taken, but Kylo didn't like the ginger. The man bowed his head respectfully.

"Armitage," Kylo hissed, turning away.

Suddenly, his nose caught a glimpse of Rey's scent. Kylo looked up at the crowd just to see his mate nearing him. His breath got stuck in his throat. Was she becoming more beautiful with every day she spent in the woods?

Rey was glowing. The members of the Pack nodded respectfully at her as she passed them calmly, and Kylo couldn't help but notice again how the wolves' attitude towards Rey had changed after her duel with Bazine. She wasn't just a vessel for his seed any longer. She was one of them - the Huntress and the Healer... Kylo, however, could still feel that they didn't know what to think of her. The Pack didn't know how much power Rey really possessed. But most of the wolves looked at Rey respectfully now.

Nevertheless, Kylo spotted several people who didn't. He knew them perfectly well. Bazine always hung around with those. They were the most violent members of the Pack, and Snoke liked them for their violence. Kylo was stronger than them, but they were crazy when it came to the fight. Phasma was one of them, and there were several other wolves, too - both men and women. None of them liked Rey.

Kylo's mate walked up to him, and Poe bowed in front of her.

"My Queen," he smiled.

"Morning Poe," Rey nodded, smiling back softly. "Leader Ben," it was the standard greeting, and Rey was doing everything right. Kylo, however, didn't like it. It was too formal. It was too formal, and all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and nail her to their bed, not leaving Rey any opportunity to leave him in it alone ever again.

He, however, nodded and moved a bit, letting Rey sit by his side. Poe turned away, allowing them to communicate, but both Rey and Kylo looked straight ahead, not saying a word.

Then, Kylo's hand slid down his thigh, grabbing Rey's soft palm, and making her shiver. She turned to him, and to Kylo's utter relief, he realized that she had been missing him too. He could feel it in her scent. He could see it in the way Rey looked at him. Kylo couldn't allow himself to be soft in front of everyone right now, but he squeezed Rey's hand tightly, trying to let her know... Trying to show her how much he needed her.

A soft smile touched Rey's lips only for a second, but it was enough for him. He had something else for her today.

"Leader Ben," Bazine's voice pulled them both from their shared trance. "I'd like to take my place."

Poe was sitting way too close to him now, and there was no place for Bazine left. Kylo smirked to himself.

"Stand where you are," he commanded harshly, making Bazine freeze in surprise.

The she-wolf was one of the last Pack members to gather in the little square in front of the Leader's hut. Everyone else was already there and watching them.

"Yesterday," Kylo announced, rising from his seat. "A duel took place in our Pack. A duel so insignificant, you might say," Kylo stood in front of the crowd now, and it seemed that no one dared move. "That the Leader wouldn't need to mention it. However, that duel almost cost the lives of two members of our Pack. And that cannot go unnoticed."

Even Bazine didn't dare move now, Kylo realized. For the first time in his life, his words made the Pack members stop and listen unconditionally. It felt as if not listening wasn't even an option.

For a second, Kylo doubted himself. What gave him so much power? Why were they listening?

_"You are the Leader of the Pack, Kylo. What did you expect?" _the voice of Mother Moon in his head made Kylo freeze for a moment, and he suddenly felt as if he was that little boy again. The boy, whom his uncle wasn't able to kill. He felt tiny. _"Oh, but you are nothing but..." _the Moon smiled in his head. 

_"Mother Moon..."_

_"Now is not the time for that. Do what you have to do."_

He wanted to ask her about so many things. Wanted to know if he had to kill Bazine right now. 

He felt sorry that he couldn't call for justice here. Yesterday, Rey already did call for the Moon, and the Goddess had left both her and Bazine alive. The Moon was always the wisest. Kylo wouldn't go against her.

"There was a trap set in the part of the forest, where no traps should have been installed," Kylo growled. "And if someone set it by mistake, I want that wolf to step out and confess. I promise you won't be banished or punished... severely. But the Pack needs to know if it was done by mistake. Mistakes happen and can be forgiven. Betrayal can not."

Deep inside, Kylo wished that someone would step out. He hoped that this was all just a great mistake, but it wasn't. No one moved.

"I see," he sighed heavily. "I want you all to think carefully now," Kylo pressed. "About what is about to happen next," all eyes were on him, and this power was intoxicating. "If this was not an accident nor a mistake, then it was an attempted murder. And an attempted murder of a member of the Pack. Attempted murder of a member of the Pack is a betrayal. And the punishment for betrayal is..."

"Death..."

So many voices said it that it sounded like all the Pack turned into one mighty wolf. 

_Death..._

"Indeed," Kylo growled. "And when we find the traitor, they will die here... In front of the whole Pack."

Everyone was silent, but Kylo knew that everyone had heard him.

"And now," Kylo turned to Bazine. "It's time to establish a new order."

He could see how Bazine gulped at his words.

"My mate... My wife... Your Queen... Showed you yesterday what a skilled hunter she is," he turned to Rey for a second, who also seemed captivated by the power he was emanating as the Leader. He smiled at her for a second, pouring all the softness he allowed himself to show only to her into that smile. "We were also blessed by a Healer," at that the crowd cheered, and Kylo let them. His Queen deserved all the praise in the world. He went on only when the people calmed themselves down. "And starting from now on, she will be the only woman to stand by my side," people went quiet, looking up at him. He knew that there were rumors. He knew that Bazine had been helping to spread them. Now, everyone was intrigued. "As for you Bazine, I am removing you from your position. You are no longer one of the Heads of the Pack."

"What?!" Bazine hissed. "But I was always loyal to you!"

Kylo only raised his brow at her.

"I swore by the Moon..." Bazine whispered, and people in the crowd gasped. "To be loyal to you."

"And if you are loyal to me, you will follow my orders," Kylo growled. Bazine shivered, lowering her head. "I don't know how this vow works for you in this situation Bazine, but until you are proven innocent, you won't be one of the wolves who leads this Pack. I don't know how your vow works or why you are still alive. And I admit that this is the only thing that will keep me from tearing you to pieces for your betrayal." Bazine was shivering, humiliated. A part of Kylo felt sorry for her. Bazine had believed, fanatically, that they were meant to be together, no matter what Kylo told her. And now she was left with nothing... "Snoke would have already killed you..." Kylo sighed. "But I am not him. And as long as I lead this Pack, I will follow the ways of the Moon and will make sure that justice is served. You will never take a place by my side, Bazine," he shook his head. "Because my wife has already taken it. But maybe, if you are indeed innocent, I will restore you as a Head of this Pack one day and even apologize for everything you had to deal with in the process of the investigation. But for now, you will take your place with the rest of the Pack and will follow. My. Orders!"

Bazine shivered once again, not moving.

"Is that clear, Bazine?"

Finally, she looked up at him, and for a second, Kylo's heart clenched at the sight of her. Bazine looked like she did on the first day he saw her - wild, haunted and scared. It was as if all those years that they had spent together never happened. 

She was his friend. She was hurting. And he could do nothing about it. 

Kylo took a deep breath, chasing the thoughts away. He was doing the right thing.

Bazine nodded and turned around, walking towards the crowd. It was always like that. The Leader with the Heads of the Pack led the hunt, while the rest followed. This would be the first hunt in so many years without Bazine in the lead. Kylo turned to Rey. She was watching him intently, and Kylo moved towards her.

The closer he got to his mate, the more self-confident he became. The image of Bazine's defeat was being washed away, burned out by the rays of Sun that were emanating from Rey.

The Pack turned.

_I love you... _Kira's voice sounded in Kylo's head. _My Leader... My love..._

_My Queen..._ Kylo turned to her for a second. _I will turn this world upside down for you._

_I will not let you down..._ Kira answered.

Kylo was happy that she understood how much responsibility lay on her shoulders now. She wanted to claim her place by his side, and he would allow her. Now, Rey had to prove to the Pack that she was worth the credit. 

_MOVE!_ Kylo commanded to the Pack, and the crowd followed him into the woods to where the prey was already waiting.

_Stay strong, little wolf,_ Kylo whispered into Kira's mind._ I will have your back, but you'll have to stay strong._

_I will... _her reply was instant. _I will never let you down, Kylo..._

He smirked to himself, feeling the fire burning inside his mate as if it was burning inside him. He loved her so intensely. So impossibly hard... They just had to survive this hunt... and all the hunts for the rest of their lives.

Kylo turned to Kira again for a second.

_Baby steps... _He thought. _Baby steps..._

Poe was following Rey, and Kylo frowned because, behind Poe, a large ginger wolf was running. Hux was running after Poe, but Kylo couldn't help the feeling that the wolf's gaze steadily slid over Kira. Kylo didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He could still remember Armitage holding Rey the day before, and he couldn't stand it.

_Mine..._

Kylo had to force himself to look forward. The first prey was near, he could feel it. He had to make it through today... And then they would see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how did Bazine manage to lie to the Moon??? Hm?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	9. No rights, no wrongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I am finally updating this! Sorry that I kept you waiting!
> 
> I thank my darling beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) for her help and my wonderful [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/works) for her wonderful ideas!

** **

**Chapter 9.**

**No rights, no wrongs.**

"Kylo..."

He turned in the furs, trying to bury his face in Rey's scent, but his mate's giggles wouldn’t allow him do it.

"Come on, you big bad wolf... The Pack is waiting."

"No," he grumbled, catching Rey by the wrist and pulling her closer, finally opening his eyes. "I am going to stay here and just fuck my mate silly."

Rey laughed out loud, and Kylo was mesmerized by the sight of her smile all over again. She was three months pregnant now, and the child was obviously very large because Rey was already showing. Jyn said it was early for that. Still, Kylo was already addicted to Rey's belly.

Today was the first day his mate wouldn't have to participate in the hunt, and Kylo had been worried sick for the entire past week. Sometimes he woke up at night and stayed awake, watching his little wolf in the darkness of the room, listening to her soft breathing. 

She hadn't left his bed since the day Kylo sent Bazine away. The Alpha she-wolf had been quiet ever since, and Kylo was still trying to find some proof of her guilt, but it seemed impossible.

Truth be told, Kylo felt a bit guilty. After all, the Moon hadn’t killed Bazine for the betrayal, and no proof of her guilt had been found... Maybe, Rey was wrong, after all... Kylo couldn't blame his mate, Bazine hated Rey's guts, but maybe in the rush of that challenge, Rey had seen something that wasn't there?... 

Kylo pulled Rey closer. Even with her growing stomach, she was still tiny. He put his hand on her belly, feeling the life under his palm.

"It's a girl," Rey whispered softly into Kylo's ear, and his world stopped.

"How... How do you know?" he whispered, pulling back a little.

"Jyn told me yesterday," Rey smiled, caressing Kylo's cheek softly. "She managed to see the baby... I can only feel it for now... Even when the Moon talks to me... But we have a daughter, Kylo. A little Omega..."

"Omega..." he could feel his face spreading into a smile. A girl... An Omega... His little daughter. No Omegas had been born in the woods for ages... Times were changing now... 

If Kylo had been protective before, now the level of his protectiveness hit the roof of their hut and broke it.

"Not an Alpha son, I know," Rey smiled sadly.

"I don't give a damn," Kylo whispered hoarsely, kissing Rey passionately. "You are an Omega, and you are one of the strongest wolves I know... And even if she isn't strong... I don't give a damn, Rey."

He reached for her stomach and kissed it.

"Ah... Ticklish," Rey giggled, and Kylo returned to her lips to kiss them again. "You are such a softie..." his mate smirked kindly. "Who would have thought."

"Don't tell anyone," Kylo grinned.

"I won't," Rey laughed. "But I guess once this little one is born, you won't be able to hide it any longer."

"You both will ruin my reputation."

They lay in the bed for several more moments.

"Little wolf?" Kylo asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Armitage came to me yesterday..."

Rey looked at Kylo, frowning. Hux had returned with his younger son yesterday to discuss the plans of the approaching conquest of the lands outside the woods. Maul had arrived too, just like three months before. But Maul had always been weak. He would do as the strongest would tell him. Hux, however, always raised Kylo's concerns...

**Yesterday.**

"Leader Ben," Armitage had always been polite, Kylo would give him that. "It's good to see you in good health."

Kylo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. That was a lie. No matter what, the redhead would gladly stay the only influential Leader of the Pack in the woods. Too bad, it wasn't possible while Kylo had Rey... Armitage's mate was long-dead, and she had been an Alpha, not an Omega. Still, Kylo was nervous when the redhead was around. Last time, before Armitage left, he and Rey had talked a lot about healing. Jyn had been around, so Kylo had to agree to it, but every time Armitage approached Rey, Kylo's guts twisted in his stomach. It was silly, really. He trusted Rey. However, there was something concerning about Hux's attitude towards her.

"Armitage," Kylo nodded. "I suppose that the rules of decorum demand that I say the same thing to you."

The redhead laughed out loud at that.

"Always so straightforward, Ben," he sighed, taking his place next to Kylo.

"What do you want?"

"I want to spend some time with your mate," Armitage shrugged, and Kylo had to stop himself from jumping at the bastard. "Whoa, easy, Leader Ben. I don't mean anything inappropriate... Though, it is interesting to finally find your weak spot. I was beginning to wonder if you had any at all..."

"What exactly do you want?" Kylo growled, regretting that he couldn't just tear the man's throat apart without the risk of starting a war between the Packs.

"I want to teach her healing. And I want to learn something from Rey too... I decided that the most appropriate way to approach that would be to come to you."

"It is," Kylo hissed through the gritted teeth.

"Well?"

He had to close his eyes for a second to calm down. Kylo couldn't deny Armitage, not really. Had Rey found out, she wouldn’t stand for it. That was a usual thing about Kylo's mate. She never let him limit her freedom.

"Fine," Kylo growled, looking at the redhead intently. "Since she can't participate in the hunts for now..."

"Oh, good thing she can't... Your kid is very large, it would be hard for her..."

"That’s none of your business," Kylo growled. Hux was right. Their child was large, and Kylo felt guilty for the fact that Rey had to go through such a hard pregnancy because of him. 

"I am speaking as a healer, nothing more," Armitage shrugged.

"Is that everything you wanted to ask me? I'm tired of being polite."

The redhead smirked.

"That will be all," he rose from his seat and moved away from Kylo. He stopped then. "Kylo?" Armitage turned to him. "I am glad that we can be... civil... No matter what, I respect you and your mate. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Try anything, and I will kill you," Kylo shrugged, watching the other Alpha intently.

"There won't be any need to do that..."

**Now.**

"He asked for your permission to see me?" as predicted, Rey was furious.

"It is a tradition, little wolf," Kylo knew that he had to be patient. Day after day, Rey had to face new traditions of the Pack, and not all of them were to her liking.

"Another stupid tradition!" Rey huffed.

"Another tradition, nevertheless."

"Though, this one you like, don't you?"

Kylo had to admit, Rey was right. He liked having the upper hand in situations that concerned her. She challenged him way too often, and sometimes he felt like his Alpha side was offended. 

Rey couldn't get it completely, though. With time, she was starting to understand the situation a bit better, and that made Kylo happy. Still, when it came to Rey, he always felt like she had him wrapped around her little finger. And he wasn't always okay with that.

He didn't reply. Rey watched him intently as Kylo got off of the bed and started to get prepared for the hunt.

"I asked you a question, Kylo," Rey pressed, and that made the Alpha's blood boil.

"And what if I _do_ like it?" he turned to his mate, squinting at her. "What is wrong with that?"

"You want to enslave me..."

"Do I?" his tone made Rey close her mouth.

"You..." she mumbled, but couldn't find words.

"What I am doing is introducing you to the ways of the Pack. And to change those ways, you need to know them first. You need to understand why the Pack works this way! But all you do is try to challenge me, Rey. And I wonder why! Do you really feel that way? That I want to enslave you?!"

"I..." Rey stammered, looking down.

"All I want to do is protect you," Kylo growled. "As I am supposed to do. As your mate, as your husband, and as your fucking Alpha! And all you do is try to make me feel like I don't fulfill my responsibilities. Do you fucking know how that feels?! To know that your Omega isn't provided for?!"

"You provide enough..."

"Do I?!" He huffed. "Because you always quarrel with me about almost everything, Rey. Because you always tell me that I am wrong. And I fucking let you! If I followed all the traditions of our Pack, I would punish you for disobedience and your lack of respect! Did you know about _that_ little tradition, Moonlight?!"

Rey looked up at him, gulping, and Kylo hurt from the way she covered her belly with her palm in a protecting gesture. 

"But I didn't, did I?" Kylo smirked bitterly, turning away from her. "Because I fucking love you, and because I know that you wouldn't forgive me if I did..."

They froze in silence, and Kylo had to take a deep breath to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered in a small voice, and Kylo closed his eyes. 

He felt hurt. Suddenly, it hit him, how much he had to change for Rey. He had been waiting for her for his whole life...not just in this life but in all the others... And now, when he finally found her, it seemed that this life he was giving her wasn't enough for Rey. It felt like she was rejecting him.

"You can spend time with Armitage," Kylo murmured, not looking at her. "He wanted to teach you something. And wanted to learn something from you."

"I will make sure that Jyn or Cassian is with me all the time when..."

"There's no need," suddenly the pain of her rejection became unbearable. Kylo wanted to shift and run into the forest. He wanted to be as far away from here as possible. "I trust you... You don't need to be chaperoned."

With that, he left, not looking back. Rey tried to call for him, but this time Kylo didn't listen.

He walked to the square in front of his hut, where the participants of the hunt were already gathering. This hunt wasn't big. Just several Heads of the Pack and several other Pack members. Bazine was here too, and for a second, Kylo wanted to talk to her. She was always good at understanding him. He didn't want her body, he just wanted to speak to her. 

Kylo suppressed the urge. 

No matter how mad he was with Rey, he wouldn't turn to Bazine just because he and his wife had a quarrel. Poe nodded at him.

"That grumpy look again?" the man asked, smirking sadly. "What happened this time?"

Kylo only growled, not gracing the curly-haired wolf with an answer.

"So many lives spent looking for each other, and all you do now is fight," Poe sighed. "I am so glad I don't have a soulmate or whoever it is Rey is to you."

"Will you shut up?"

Poe only smiled sadly.

"Sorry, man. Wanna talk about it? Seriously?"

Kylo considered his friend's offer for a moment. Poe wasn't Bazine, hence he wasn't that good at understanding women. He was also an Alpha, therefore he wasn't that good at understanding Omegas, either... Still, the wolf was the only man in the Pack who knew Kylo's softer side. Who knew his weak side. He was the only wolf with whom Kylo could confide. 

Taking a deep breath, the Alpha explained the situation to Poe, making sure that no one from the Pack heard him.

"I wonder what her life looked like before she came to the woods," Kylo's friend bit his lower lip. "What was her boyfriend like? Did she rule over him, and he just behaved like a wet rag, lying on the floor and letting her use him the way she pleased?"

"I have no idea," Kylo groaned, trying to suppress the image of Rey with another man.

"Hey, she was a virgin, so... Relax?" Poe patted his shoulder. 

"I don't know if I can give her what she wants," Kylo murmured, finally voicing his most significant concern. "Maybe she regrets..." he stammered. "All this," Kylo looked around, facing the village that was waking up gradually. 

"I am not the best at relationship advice, you know," Poe smirked. "I prefer to keep things casual with my women."

"Does Paige know about that?" It was Kylo's turn to grin. For years Poe had tried to approach Paige. The she-wolf was, however, reluctant for some reason. It was probably because every time Poe got rejected, he ended up running into the woods with the first Alpha-wolf who had an itch to scratch. Nevertheless, Kylo suspected that if Paige agreed, Poe would never leave her side. Just like Kylo wouldn't ever leave Rey's.

"Shut up," the curly-haired man murmured, and Kylo laughed out loud.

They sat in silence, watching the Pack preparing for the hunt, for several long minutes.

"I don't think she regrets anything," Poe finally turned to him. "I think she loves you, but she is used to having things her way... That doesn't excuse it, but she grew up as an orphan... Can you imagine what you would have been like if Snoke hadn't found you in the forest?"

"I would probably have done everything I needed to survive."

"You would always do things your way only. We have a Pack, and it teaches us to think about others... Their village... They are not a Pack... They can unite only against a threat. Maybe she just can't understand that she is a part of a big family now... It can be overwhelming since she grew up all alone."

Kylo shrugged, thinking about his friend's words. Maybe Poe was right. But Kylo had tried so hard to change for Rey. And it seemed that Rey didn't want to do the same for him. That hurt a bit - a feeling of betrayal that Kylo had already felt all those years ago... When he had last seen his parents.

"Leader Ben?" Phasma's voice made both Alphas turn in her direction. The naked wolf was approaching them, dragging someone along. It was a kid. Kylo knew him well because the boy had always been around, watching him. Kylo suspected that the pup was his fan, but was too shy to come closer. Now, the kid was as pale as death itself as Phasma gripped him firmly. "We found the trap's creator."

Kylo froze. He could scent Rey exiting the hut and nearing the square, but he didn't pay her any attention this time.

_What the burning hell?..._

Kylo walked closer to the blonde Alpha-wolf and the kid. The Heads of the Pack were already gathering around, attracted by the noise the situation was making.

"Explain!" Kylo growled at Phasma, and the woman bowed her head.

"He came to me and confessed that it was him who set that trap in the woods," she said.

"Did you?" Kylo turned to the boy.

He wasn't older than eight lunar years and was now shivering like a leaf.

"Answer me!" Kylo groaned.

"I did..."

Kylo had to take a deep breath. He had promised to kill the man who set the trap after no one had confessed. He couldn't kill the kid, though.

"How did it happen?"

The boy was crying now, and Kylo could smell Rey approaching. His mate was concerned. He didn't turn to her. 

"I... I forgot where I set it," the boy whispered. "And then... When they found it in that part of the forest... I was afraid, Leader Ben..."

Kylo sighed. And then turned to the Pack.

"First of all," he growled. "I restore your position as one of the Heads of the Pack," he told Bazine, who stood near him now.

Everyone was looking at them, and Kylo caught Rey's scent spiking. Bazine's face spread into a grin as she walked closer to him.

"I apologize for my distrust," Kylo spit through gritted teeth, fulfilling his promise that he had given on the day when he demoted the she-wolf.

"Well, thank you, Leader..."

"Quiet," he didn't let her finish, and Bazine frowned at him.

"You may take your place among the Heads. Poe will keep my wife's place while she is unable to participate in hunts. I haven't finished talking, though."

Bazine took her place beside Poe, snarling quietly at Kylo. However, he didn't give a damn about it right now, turning to the boy.

"I promised to consider the one who set the trap, a traitor," he growled. "You, however, confessed to Phasma, didn't you?" there was only one way he could fix this mess.

"Yes..." the boy whispered.

"Well, that allows me to consider what you did as a mistake..."

The boy's face relaxed immensely. Kylo, however, wasn’t finished.

"But you have to know that every action has consequences," the boy tensed again and was right to do so. "Your punishment will be five strokes of a whip."

He could see tears starting to run down the boy's face, and for a second, he felt sorry for the kid. Kylo knew how terrifying this all was for the boy. But they were all wolves, and the rules of the Pack had to be followed by everyone.

"Kylo..." Rey tried to say something, but the Alpha raised his hand, stopping her from going on. Surprisingly, his mate obeyed.

_Thank Gods..._ He really didn't need her to be problematic right now.

"You will be an adult wolf soon," he went on. "And right now, I am giving you an opportunity to be the man you are supposed to be," the boy looked up at Kylo, and finally released a breath he was holding and straightened up, shrugging Phasma off.

"I will," he stated, and Kylo had to stop himself from smiling at the kid.

"Good," he nodded. "You made the right choice. Take off your shirt."

He could see the boy's parents looking at their son in terror. Kylo knew that they realized that this had to be done, but he couldn't even imagine their fear. What would Kylo have done if something like that threatened his daughter? Back in the days of Snoke's reign, the boy's back would be a bloody mess after the punishment was finished. 

This had to change too, now.

Poe handed the whip to Kylo. For years, the Leader of the Pack had been the one to deliver a punishment like this. Kylo, however, shook his head.

"No," he said.

Poe raised a brow at him, as Kylo walked to the boy. Preparing for the hunt, he was already naked. The kid looked at him with his eyes open wide.

"The punishment should be delivered. But as long as you confessed and revealed yourself, I will share it with you. You will get only one strike because you need to feel the price of your mistake. But I'll take the rest for you. Because you need to grow up and earn the right to take your punishment. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," the boy whispered, and Kylo finally knew that he was doing the right thing...

This boy was too young. But after today, he would remember this punishment until the end of his days. The kid would feel ashamed because he hadn't been considered old enough to take it all. He, however, would be grateful to Kylo too, because, truth be told, no one wanted to take a punishment like this. The kids' parents would respect Kylo as well, and so would most of the Pack.

He frowned.

No matter what, the whip was horrible... He still remembered the last time when Snoke had punished him, and he didn't want to go through that again... However, he would never admit it to anybody.

Rey was watching him in terror now, and Kylo looked at her briefly. One more thing crossed his mind: he had been right, after all... Bazine was innocent... Rey had seen something that wasn't there, after all...

He was glad. No matter what, Bazine hadn't tried to kill his child, and he could still consider her a friend. That was the first good news of the day. He wouldn't get close to the she-wolf, but Kylo was happy that his friend was acquitted.

"Poe will deliver the punishment," he announced.

Poe sighed heavily, preparing the whip. 

"One strike," Kylo nodded to him. The curly-haired man struck the boy with the whip, making the kid cry out in pain. "Take him," Kylo turned to Jyn, and the Healer ran towards the small wolf. "You did good," Kylo nodded to the kid. The child's back was bleeding now, but he smiled at Kylo proudly. "Take care of him," Kylo ordered Jyn, and the Healer nodded. "Go on," the following four strikes were for Kylo to take.

Poe wasn't merciful. Kylo knew that his friend couldn't be softer, but the pain was excruciating, and the Alpha had to dive deep into himself to try and ignore it. When the fourth strike touched his back, the whole Pack gasped.

Rey rushed towards him, but Kylo stopped her again, raising his hand.

"I will heal faster when I shift. It's time to start the hunt," he growled, watching tears running down his mate's face.

"Kylo..." she whispered, but he already started to change. 

The hunting party ran away from the village. Kylo needed to calm down before he spoke to his mate again.

***

Rey was standing next to Armitage as he was healing the boy's back.

"You need to calm down. Otherwise, you won't be able to learn," the redhead smiled at her.

Jyn shook her head behind him.

"He did the right thing," Rey's mother murmured.

Rey kept silent. She had been thinking about her conflict with Kylo the whole day, and finally realized that she was actually wrong. Especially considering what her mate had done for the boy. She eventually turned to the kid to help Armitage.

Hux's younger child was standing next to his father too, and Rey noticed the way the kid was watching Hux. The boy adored his dad.

"Concentrate," Armitage repeated, and Rey closed her eyes, facing the Moon Goddess again.

"You weren't completely honest with me," Rey turned to Hux as they were sitting together near Jyn's hut. The punished boy had been healed and was now peacefully sleeping inside.

"Wasn't I?" the Alpha-wolf raised his brow at her. His kid was with Jyn now, as Armitage had asked Rey's mother to teach the boy something new.

"You didn't tell me that changing the rules for the Pack can cause more illnesses and shorter lives for the wolves..." 

The redhead sighed.

"You are right, I didn't. However, I still think that those changes were a good thing."

"You are playing your own game, aren't you?" Rey smirked. "Pissing off Kylo, not telling me everything..."

Armitage rubbed his temples, smiling.

"I am the Leader of my Pack, Rey... Of course, I play my own game..." he smirked.

"Are you my friend, though?" Rey frowned.

The Alpha turned to her.

"I am," he nodded thoughtfully. "I can play my own game, but I promise that I will never hurt you."

"Or my mate?" Rey squinted at the man.

"Well, I am not plotting anything against Kylo," Armitage shrugged. "However, if there is a possibility for our Pack to be the strongest, I will use it. That's why I can't give you a promise like that, Moonshine."

Rey shook her head.

"However, the only possibility for your Pack to be weakened now is if you and Kylo don't figure it all out."

"What do you mean?" Rey frowned.

"Well, you had a conflict again today, didn't you?"

"Yes, because of you!" Rey exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Armitage smirked. "How is that even possible?"

"I..." Rey wanted to tell him that he didn't need to ask Kylo for permission to see her, but closed her mouth. That was how the Pack worked, she had realized that today. And what was so wrong with Kylo or any other wolf taking care of their mates? To be responsible for them?...

"I can practically hear you thinking," Armitage smiled. "And probably everything that you realize right now is right..."

"I got mad because you asked Kylo for permission to see me," Rey murmured.

"Oh, of course, you did..."

"But..." Rey exclaimed. "It's not... I am not his property..."

"You are his responsibility, Rey," Armitage sighed. "Every woman in the village came from the outside. You know that only the boys were born in the woods for ages. No woman has a family here when she arrives. Our families take new girls to live with them... Making them their daughters... That's how I met my wife."

Rey looked at the redhead inquiringly.

"After her first shift, my father took her to live with us... She was supposed to be my sister... But I fell in love with her at first sight..."

Rey smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry you lost her," she whispered.

"Yes... Yes, me too," the man sighed. "But, all those lonely girls need protection when they arrive. That's how it's been for ages... A lone wolf dies... Especially a girl who has no clue how to live in a new environment. And the men-wolves and their families can protect them. And then, when those women find their mates, they become their responsibility... That doesn't make the women weak, Rey... Or enslaved... That ensures that they can demand protection and be safe... What's wrong with that?"

Truth be told, Rey couldn't give an answer to that question.

"And if a wolf has a mistress, his wife has more rights..." Armitage added, and Rey's blood froze in her veins.

_Bazine..._

"It seems I was wrong about her, after all," the redhead sighed, obviously thinking about the she-wolf too. "It wasn't her..."

"She told me that I wouldn't be able to prove it," Rey murmured.

"It seems you wouldn't..."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Rey's mind was rushing. Kylo had restored Bazine as one of the Heads of the Pack. Rey wasn't happy about that, but she knew he had no choice. He had promised Bazine and the Pack that, after all. And he hadn’t given the bitch Rey's place, keeping his promise to her, too... 

However, Rey was worried. 

Bazine was out there, hunting in the woods with Kylo. And Rey had pissed off her mate. What if at some point he actually grew tired of her? What if he was so disappointed that he would actually think that Bazine was better for him... What if...

"Stop it," Armitage touched Rey's hand, pulling her out of her trance. "He loves you... I can see it... However, do you want a small piece of advice, Moonshine?"

"Please," Rey whispered.

"You need to let your mate be stronger... And you need to stop challenging him all the time... Sometimes, men seek comfort in the women they don't care about because their beloved won't let them be men with them... I don't think that Kylo would do that to you, but please, darling, be smarter..."

"Did you ever..." Rey stammered. "Seek comfort with someone else?"

Armitage's face cringed for a second.

"We were very young," he murmured. "And we had to learn so many things about our family life..."

Rey closed her eyes, afraid to hear the man's story. Everyone said that Armitage had loved his wife more than anything... If even he had cheated...

"I didn't," the Alpha sighed, and Rey's eyes opened in a flash. "But I was... tempted once... I stopped myself when I saw my wife's hurt expression when she caught me flirting with another wolf after one of our fights... I had to beg for her forgiveness for several months... And I found that she-wolf a mate in Maul's Pack... But... I was tempted... And that still haunts me..."

Rey looked in front of her, taking one deep breath after another.

"Be smarter, Rey," Armitage repeated. "Be smarter..."

***

The hunt had gone really well, and Kylo was finally starting to feel better as the Pack gathered around the killed prey. Bazine had helped a lot, and it was really convenient to have her on the frontline again. Rey was a better huntress, and if the two she-wolves had worked together, the Pack would always be hugely successful at the hunts.

"It was refreshing," Netal's voice sounded in his head unexpectedly. Kylo turned his head to find the she-wolf smirking at him. "Like old times."

He couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"How is your back?" Netal asked, concerned. As always, when they weren't fighting, she cared.

"I'll survive."

"I told you I didn't do it..."

Kylo didn't know what to say to that. 

"Can we at least be friends now, Ben?" Netal was looking at him desperately, and Kylo sighed heavily.

"My wife will always come first..." he replied in the she-wolf's head.

"You don't even speak to me," Netal pressed, ignoring what he had said. "I miss you... I miss my friend!"

"I miss you too," Ben confessed. "But only as a friend, Netal."

"Can we talk from time to time?"

"From time to time..." Kylo nodded. "But, we will never go back to what we were, and that should be clear to you."

"Okay," Netal nodded her furry head.

The whole Pack shifted to gather the prey, and Kylo could see Bazine smiling. Rey wouldn't like it if she knew that the Alpha she-wolf was Kylo's friend again. But Kylo wasn't going to spend a lot of time with his former mistress. It was just good to be able to talk to Baz again...

For the first time today, Kylo felt calm. The only thing he had to do now was to fix this issue with Rey...

_Rey..._

He wanted to be with his mate more than anything now. She had spent the day with Armitage, and Kylo wasn't happy about it.

The fact that he had made amends with Bazine balanced him a bit, though. Maybe, he would figure his life out, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?


End file.
